The Story Of Knock-Out
by hughjackmanluver
Summary: How life would be like when you put my OC into the WATXM series. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for crude language and probable sexual content
1. Hindsight Part 1

(At a house in Westchester: Crystal's POV)

I was reading one of my favorite books when I heard Randy's thoughts. They seemed odd to me since I thought he and his family were going to have a family-outting, but I ignored it and headed downstairs to open the door. My eyes popped wide out of their sockets when I noticed that Randy's daughter, Erika, was looking like she lost something important to her. "Erika!" I said, the little girl turned to me and gave me her cute little grin that I've always loved. "Sis!" She exclaimed, running up to me and hugged my legs. Oh, and you must be wondering why Erika called me her sister and what the hell I'm doing in a human house. Well there's a simple explanation: After my dad died from skin cancer last year and I got my x-gene when I turned fourteen, my mom threw a pink gym bag full of my stuff out of my bedroom window and threatened to call the M.R.D on me if I didn't leave. When I kept roaming the streets, I kept hearing everyone's thoughts. I couldn't get them out of my head. It hurted so much for me. Luckily, I ran into my dad's old college roomate, Randy, he knew about my dad's powers and felt sorry for me when I told him what happened to me. Which is why I'm here now. As for my powers, they're fine. I've managed to keep them in check. Though, I need to make sure that my emotions don't get the best of me, or else whoever I'm near will give me a major headache. "So, mind telling me what happened?" I asked. "You wouldn't believe me! It just happened so fast!" The little girl exclaimed. "Hello there, Crystal," I heard Jillian's voice and turned to see her. "Hi, there, Jill." I smiled at her, she smiled back. "Well? What happened?" I asked. "Well, we got caught in a train-crash that ended up with Erika having minor injuries." She replied, "What!? Are you ok!?" I exclaimed, my older-sister look was showing. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Sis." Erika smiled at me. "What do you mean? Why didn't you call me so I could help!?" I asked. Jillian smiled sheepishly, "We were going to, but-"  
"But, a mutant saved my life!" Erika beamed. "A mutant? But shouldn't the M.R.D have arrested them all?" I wondered. "They didn't arrest you, Knock-Out," Erika grinned. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I saved her life, Erika was the first to get to know what my powers were like since a man tried to rob us when I was taking her home from elementary school. And without thinking I used my telepathy on him, and it turns out that the man was actually a mutant who had to steal for a living. I felt bad for him so I only did little harm to his mind and quickly managed to get Erika home. And since then, she's called me "Knock-Out" ever since.  
"Is he ok?" I asked, turning to Jillian. "He's alright, he's resting right now in Erika's room." She replied, Randy walked in. I could tell that he was angry at Carl for turning Erika's savior in to M.R.D custody. I knew that Carl was just another slave to Senator Kelly and his dumb "Mutant Regestration Act" when he found out about my mutant powers. "Carl turned him in, didn't he?" I asked. He just nodded.  
"C'mon, Erika, you must be hungry after what happened." I said, she nodded and together we went into the kitchen.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(At the Xavier Mansion: ? POV)

 _Chuck moaned and held his head into the palm of his hand. "Charles," Ororo said, "Charles!" I exclaimed, running to him. I saw him turn to see Jean having the same reaction he did while Summers was holding her. "Jean, what's wrong?" He asked in worry. I ran Charles as fast as I could until_  
 _~BOOOOM!~_  
 _Everything was in ruins. I looked around to see that the mansion was blown to pieces,_  
 _"JEAN!" Scott screamed._  
 _"What happened!?" Drake exclaimed. I turned to see Ororo on her knees, I quickly ran to help her up, but I was shocked to see that in the pit was only Charles' wheelchair..._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(At Erika's room: Crystal's POV)

Erika and I walked into the room to see that a man was sleeping in her bed. By the way he looked I was surprised that he didn't crush my sister's bed yet. The girl walked over to him. "I'll set the glass here in case he's-" I read his thoughts to see he was having a nightmare. "Erika, look out!" I whisper yelled, quickly pushing her away when the man was about to hurt her. I could see his mutation, and damn, it looked way cooler than my pathetic telepathy. The man had three metal claws in between his knuckles. I blushed when I noticed that he had a nice-looking abs, and steel-blue eyes with jet-black hair styled to make him almost look like an actual wolf. He saw us and unsheathed his claws. "Its alright, your safe." Erika soothed him. "Sorry," He said, he looked around my sister's room. "Where am I?" The man asked. "Our house, well... Erika's room to be more specific." I replied, "Here, we brought you something." Erika handed him the glass of water and a piece of my homemade apple pie that my mom taught me how to make before Randy adopted me. He took a bite out of the pie and then drank some of the water. "Your getting better really fast," The little girl smiled at him. "Daddy says that's good because you wouldn't want to go to the hospital." She joked. I rolled my eyes but managed to stiffle a laugh.  
"Your dad's a smart man." He said, "We'd better go, our parents don't want us to disturb you." Erika said, "Go ahead without me, sis. I'll be right there." I said. She smiled at me and managed to get away from Jillian while she was busy on the phone.  
"You need to leave," I said to him. "Hey, I said I was sorry." He defended himself. "Not that, I understand that perfectly." I said. "Then why do I have to leave?" He asked, he grabbed ahold of my arm and spun me to look at him straight in the eyes. I quickly made an excuse so my emotions wouldn't falter on me. "I'll explain later, right now you need to leave before-" But then I turned when I noticed lights. "Mardies?" He smirked at me. "Unfortunatly," I replied, grabbing his wrist, but he managed to let go.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" I exclaimed. "You might wanna turn around." The man grunted, taking off his t-shirt first. "I see your point," I said, leaving him alone so he could change.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(Outside of Randy's house: Logan's POV)

After I was done suiting up, I walked out of the room only to see the girl wasn't outside the door anymore. It was easy for me to track down her strawberry scent, so I followed it just in time to see that an M.R.D helecopter was taking away her family. "ERIKA!" The girl screamed. I snarled and let out my claws so I could try to stop them. But I missed and fell to the ground. The girl helped me up. "Are you ok?" She asked me. "Yeah, just fine." I replied. "We have to get them back." The girl said seriously. "And we will," I reassured her. "But we'll need some help first." I used my nose to find where my bike was. The girl followed after me. I opened the garage door and got my helemet from where it was at. "Got an extra?" The girl asked.  
I threw my helemet at her, she caught it. "Someone likes the dangerous life." I heard her mutter. "I'll be fine, darlin', now are you comming or what?" I smirked. "What do you think?" The girl glared at me. I hopped onto the bike. The girl got behind me and wrapped her arms around my torso. I started the engine and we were off. During the way, I could sense that she was troubled.  
"Hey, everything will be alright, kid, we'll get your family back." I reasured her.  
"How would you know? Huh?" She snapped at me.  
"Woah, take it easy! I'm not tryna start anything." I said.  
"Sorry, its just... Never mind..." She said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Where are we going?" She asked me. I sighed, guessing that this conversation is getting nowhere.  
"To meet an old friend." I replied,  
"How long is the ride?" She said.  
"Not that long, we're almost there." I answered, she hummed in reply. But after that was just silence.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(At Xavier's School For The Gifted)

I stopped the bike here. The girl took off her helemet. "Umm... Is this a graveyard?" She turned to me. "Its a school, well... Was one," I replied. "What happened?" She asked. "Its a long story, but a friend of mine and I are still staying here. The other guy is downstairs." I said. I walked toward the entrance with the girl following. I opened it,  
"We have to jump down there?" She questioned. I made her squeal in surprise when I picked her up bridal-style. She glared at me. "What? It was either this or I carried you on my shoulder," I said, she rolled her eyes, but I could see the blush forming on her cheeks. I unsheathed my right claws since I needed the left to carry the girl down. But while we made it down into the sub levels. I couldn't wipe out the thought about the girl I was holding seemed familair. I know Chuck told me something about an old friend of his from before he had that wheelchair. I just couldn't think of it now.  
As soon as I unsheathed my claws, the girl let go of me quickly. She turned to me and pointed to Hank. I smirked to myself and put my index finger to my lips to shush her. The girl rolled her eyes but listened. I managed to take Hank's notepad away from him so I could see what he was doing, it looked the same as always though. "Whatcha workin' on Hank?" I asked. He hollered in surprise. "Logan! Must you always make an entrance?" He glared at me. "Yeah, but you gotta learn to relax, Hank, try getting out a little more." I smirked. Hank sighed. "With Charles and Jean, you know, unacounted for, I just can't think of anything else." I sighed also. "Me neither, believe me I've tried. Learn anything new?" I replied. "I have confirmed that the explosion was indeed centered on Charles' position. So he was the likely target." Hank answered. "But what was the cause?" I said. "It defies classification. No evidence of combustion, chemical reaction, radiation, or electro magnetism." Hank said. "That pretty much rules out the MRD," I said. "Probably Magneto too." I added. Hank turned his attention away from me, I turned around to see what he was looking at. "Logan, who is this lovely lady?" Hank asked me with a knowing smirk.  
"I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just the daughter of the family who he saved." The girl replied.  
"Right, almost forgot. Kid, this is Hank. Hank... This is... Uhh..." I tried to introduce.  
"Crystal." She said,  
"So, about this family?" Hank questioned.  
"The MRD arrested my family," Crystal explained. "We've gotta stop them, Hank." She added.  
"Wait, your saying that you wanna help us?" I laughed. "The MRD ain't no laughing matter, kid, don't forget that." I smirked at her. "I can help!" Crystal exclaimed, but then went calm.  
"Hank, please, we need your help." She begged him. "Well, its not everyday that a beautiful woman like yourself requests help." Hank smiled at us. "I'll be right back," He added, walking off to go wear his X-Men uniform. "So, what size do you wear?" Crystal asked, I turned to her. "You really think I'm gonna let you come with us mutants?" I smirked. "Hey, whether you like it or not. I'm coming with you." Crystal said. "Fine, but you better not get in our way." I said, ok. She might've seemed hot when I first met her. But now she's starting to be a bitch.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(Inside of an MRD vehicle: Crystal's POV)

I could tell without using telepathy that Logan didn't like me. So I just tried not to make him angry. At least Hank was nice, and maybe kind of cute. "How you making out Hank?" Logan asked him, since it wasn't really easy to be in an MRD desguise because of Hank's mutation, he had to sit in the back while Logan and I sat in the front with the MRD uniforms that we "borrowed" from their owners. "It smells back here." He complained, "Why don't you put your shackles back on?" Logan smirked, yup, I officially hate him right now. Luckily we made it to the MRD base, Logan rolled down the window while Hank acted like a monster in the back.  
"What kind of mutant you got in there?" The MRD trooper asked.  
"One big ugly beast." Logan replied. I handed him the ID card and almost thought that I touched his hand also.  
"Now can we hurry this up? You do not want this thing busting out right here." Logan demanded. Hank made snarl's that almost made me think that the Hulk was behind us.  
"Uh. g-go. Go." The trooper said in fright when he gave Logan the ID card. The gate opened for us.  
"Nice job, Hank, you made me think that you were the Hulk." I whispered. "Wait 'til she sees what I can do with these claws," I heard Logan mutter. "What was that?" I asked him, "Nothin'." He replied angrily, the doors opened and when the MRD troopers opened them.  
"Freeze!" One of them yelled.  
Hank exclaimed nervously. "See here, gentlemen. Lets take a deep breath. Shall we? I'm a pacifist by nature. So those weapons are not uh-" But before he could finish. Logan kicked them unconsicus. "Let me guess. Shackles were chaffing. Right?" Logan turned to him unimpressed. "No..." He said, but then replied with guilt. "Well, yes... But only during my performance... I was about to put them back on! Really!" He grinned sheepishly, "Lets go Chewy." I said, a playful smirk forming. "You find out where they keep the prisoners. I'll lock up these guards." Logan said. "Alright, lets go. Hank," I said.  
"Nice try, but your coming with me." Logan smirked. "Logan, don't try anything." Hank warned. "I won't, now are you coming or not?" Logan turned to me. "If it means to save Erika, then I'll do it." I said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Randy's POV)

"STOP! Where are you taking him?" Jillian yelled. But the man ignored my wife and dragged me somewhere. He threw me into some kind of chair. "So what now? You gonna torture me?" I demanded. "Think of it as an incentive. Tell me the truth about Wolverine." The man said,  
"I'll tell you the truth, he's a hero!" I yelled. The man didn't like my answer so he pounded my head against the chair with his hand. After that I felt pain coarsing threw my body as if someone was spanking me with their belt hard. "This is a sensartory assault helmet." I heard him say. "The cutting edge of gathering information. Last chance," The man said. I was struggling in the chair I was in at the moment, trying to break free.  
"You're the ones people should watch out for, not the mutants!" I said, but the pain came again and I yelled in frustration for help.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

Crystal and I made it to see a couple of MRD lackey's tied up in a chair asleep at the moment. We turned to Hank.  
He grinned, "What? It was they're choice." Crystal giggled in reply. "We didn't say a word,"  
"I didn't say a word." I glared at her. Doesn't that bitch have a life? "Gah!" Crystal exclaimed.  
"Erika! I thought I told you not to yell!" She groaned, touching her forehead. I turned to Hank, he shrugged. "Wait, what? Are you sure? Ok, ok, don't worry. I'll be there as soon as I can." She said. She opened her eyes again. "What? Even you guys are judgeing me?" She asked. "Uh, we better free all these prisoners." Hank said suddenly. She rolled her eyes at us. Ok. I think I've made a huge mistake with helping this girl and her family.  
"Yeah, lets go." Crystal said, following after Hank. I went behind her because I still didn't trust her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Crystal's POV)

I saw a man throwing Randy back into his cell. "You animals! We told you, we don't know anything!" Jillian yelled at them. "Perhaps not, but she might." The man grinned. I used my telepathy to make him punch himself in the stomache. Hank and Logan looked at him in confusion. "Easy or hard way?" I asked him, he turned to us. "We meet again, Crystal," He smirked at me, I kicked him in the face.  
He woke up later on to see my face again. "Morning," I smirked at him. He glared at me angrily. "Now, I want you to leave me and my family alone, got it?" I demanded. Holding up the device to work the thing he was sitting on in my hands. "Here's a little incentive in case you forget." I added. Pressing the button. Making the MRD scream in pain. "KNOCK-OUT!" He yelled.  
I made it just in time to see an MRD helecopter flying near me. Logan and Hank were on the controls. "Knock-out!" Erika exclaimed happily. I jumped into the copter as we were about to fly away. "Hey, nice to see you too. Little sis." I smiled, happy that I got my sister back. A man and a girl who both had blonde hair made some fireballs that attacked the base. But jets were coming also. "Anyone here know how to deal with jets?" I asked. A woman walked up and turned into dust. Which helped us get the hell out of that shit hole in time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

I went down the hole again but I couldn't find Hank anywhere. "Hey." I heard a woman voice say. I turned to see Crystal again. I looked at her in confusion. "Hey, aren't you supposed to-" She forced my lips on her's before I could even finish what I was gonna say. She let go of me. "Well, uh, I-" I couldn't find any words at all, but for some reason. There was fur in my mouth. "Hey, why is there fur on my mouth?" I asked, taking it out. "Maybe because I'm not Crystal." She said, then I saw Hank standing in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise. "Hank, say something when you sneak up on a guy." I said. "I'll try to remember that. Oh, and haven't you ever heard of mouthwash?" Hank replied. Making me realize that I kissed him.  
"Aww, fuck! How the hell did you make yourself look like Crystal anyway?!" I demanded.  
"Maybe because he got some help from a certian someone." I heard Crystal say. I groaned. "Telepath?" I asked. "Telepath." She smirked. "But you gotta admit, it was funny! Plus I took a pic of the whole thing." She added, holding out her iPhone for us to see. I was about to take it out of her hands and delete it, but she kicked my leg. She slapped my face when I tried to. "There is no way in hell your taking this out of my hands, teammate," She grinned. "Wait, she's not gonna join the X-Men. Is she?" I asked, turning to Hank. "Why not? She would be a good asset to the team." He replied. I sighed. "Fine, but your only temporary, until we find Charles. So that doesn't mean we'll be friends." I glared at her. "Ok, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try to become friends with you!" She said. "Where are the others?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. "Gone their seperate ways. But those cells we emptied. They'll be full again tomorrow, and the next day." Crystal replied. "Yeah, but we all know what's going on. There's a war coming. And it ain't gonna be pretty." I stated. "So what's next?" Hank asked.  
"We bring back the X-Men," I answered.


	2. Hindsight Part 2

**I don't own anything except for my OC's**

(Next day: Crystal's POV)

While Hank and Logan were busy trying to get the team back together, I was helping Forge fix the blackbird.  
"So, do you think it will fly?" I asked him.  
"Hell yeah it should! Plus, your an awesome helper! No wonder Logan let you join the X-Men!" He replied. "Well, technically, Hank kind of wanted me to. Plus I did have to leave behind the family that Logan and Hank helped me save." I said. "What do you mean?" He questioned, I handed him the monkey rench. "Well, the family, adopted me." I said, I heard a clank from Forge's side of the jet.  
"Forge? What's wrong?" I asked, turning to him in worry.  
"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" He exclaimed.  
"Tell you what?" I said,  
"About your story, silly! You peeked my interest!" Forge replied,  
"I don't know... You might think its boring..." I said.  
"Crystal, in the life of a mutant, nothing is ever boring! So spill!" He said.  
"Oh, alright, but after brekfeast. I'm starting to get hungry." I replied.  
"Fine, you can tell me during breakfeast." He said. Dragging me to what was left of the kitchen. Since aparently, Forge didn't know how to cook. He requested me to make some bacon and eggs. Forge was gorging nearly the whole plate down his throat. It took me a while before I finally managed to get the plate out of his mouth. "Wow, someone was hungry." We heard a voice say. "EEK!" I squealed in surprise, slapping the mysterious person in the face. "Woah! Woah! Easy!" Forge got in between the two of us. I looked at the man to see that it was Warren Worthington III. "OMG! Mr. Worthington!" I exclaimed, "I am so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked. "Its ok, I'm fine. Though, that's the first time I've gotten a reaction like that from anyone." Mr. Worthington smiled at me, though, I've just noticed that Warren does seem cute. "Are you sure your ok Mr. Worthington?" I said. "Please, call me Warren. My father likes to be called Mr. Worthington." Warren smiled at me, "Uh, Warren, this is Crystal. Our newest member." Forge said. "So, what can you do?" Warren asked. "Telepathy, but I'm not as strong as Charles Xavier." I replied, both men in the room were looking at me. "What? Was it something I said?" I asked, "Uh, I think I hear Logan calling for me. See ya!" Warren exclaimed, quickly leaving. "What's wrong with him?" I turned to Forge. "Lets go keep fixing the blackbird." He said, dragging me out of the kitchen.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Outside of the mansion: Warren's POV)

I ran as fast as I could to find Logan, I finally did and called out his name. He turned to me. I walked towards him. "What is it Warren? And why the hell does your cheek have a red mark on it?" Logan asked. "Your newest member slapped me in the face." I replied. "Ok, but did you have to run out here so quickly?" Logan said. "Yeah!" I replied.  
"Fine, what is it?"  
"You know about Xavier's old friend?"  
"Yeah, but I forgot his name. Why?"  
"Well, I think I found his daughter."  
"Let me guess, you think Crystal is his daughter?"  
"Of course I do."  
"The kid's family is a bunch of humans. Which is wired since she's a mutant."  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
"Not by a long shot. So if you don't mind. I need to go bring back the X-Men."  
"But-" Logan was already heading to his motorcycle. I sighed and heard my phone vibrate. I took it out to see that my dad wanted to see me. I sighed and went to go back to my house

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At an apartment in Westchester: ? POV)

I was trying to make the tv turn off. But the damn remote wouldn't do a fucking thing! So, I took off my glasses and used my optic vision to turn it off. And honestly, I've been a mess ever since I lost the love of my life. I heard the door slam open. "Nice digs." I heard Logan say. I sighed, great. The animal who tried to take my girlfriend's heart is now in my apartment room! What could get better? "You done feeling sorry for yourself?" Logan asked, "Don't go there, Logan!" I warned him. But he kept going, damn that fucking big mouth of his. "Look at you! Your no good to anybody now, are you?" He exclaimed. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. He scoffed, "So without Jean there's no one worth fighting for?" I felt my anger growning with each word he said. "Huh, so much for the big hero. When the going gets tuff, the tuff pack it in?" Logan demanded, I couldn't take it anymore, so I used my powers to blast him threw a brick wall. Making him fall to the ground in pain. "Nice talk," He said, I just turned and walked away from him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the mansion: Crystal's POV)

I was just making myself some bacon and eggs when I heard footsteps walking in. I turned to see Logan walking into the kitchen. He seemed more grumpier than usual. "Is everything ok?" I asked. "Just fine," He replied, taking the plate out of my hands. "Thanks, I was getting hungry." He grunted. "But, that's my breakfeast..." I said, "So? Make some more." He said, walking away. "Wait! But thats..." But he just ate it. "Fine! I'll just fancy myself some cereal." I rolled my eyes at him. I found a box of Honey Nut Cherioes. I grabbed a bowl from another cabnet and went to the fridge to get some milk. But aparently, someone's hand got in the way. I removed my hand from Logan's quickly, he opened the fridge and handed me what I wanted. "Hopefully it ain't expired." He joked. "Yeah, lets hope." I smiled at him. I poured the cereal into the bowl and poured the milk in there also. I place everything back into its proper place and went to go grab a spoon. Logan threw one at me. I caught it, we ate together in silence. After a while I started one with him. "So, Hank told me that you were looking for an X-Man named, Cyclops, right?" I asked. "Yeah, but he's a strike two." Logan said.  
"Don't you mean strike one?" I said. "Rouge was strike one, Cyclops is strike two." He replied. Taking another bite out of his bacon. "Well, at least you got two. Who knows, things could happen." I replied. Eating another spoonful of my cereal. "You mean like getting the X-Men back together?" Logan asked. "Well, there's that. And you could also make new friends too along the way." I said. "Like me," I added. "Crystal, your only temporary, so no matter what you say or do to me. You better not expect me to start liking you." Logan said gruffly. He finally finished my breakfeast. "Thanks for the food." He grunted before walking away. "Jerk!" I yelled at him. After a while, I fianlly finished my breakfeast and washed the dishes, after I went into what was left of the living room and just read my book in peace, well, until Logan and Hank came out. "Where are you two going?" I asked. "Getting someone," Logan grunted. "I thought you couldn't get Cyclops." I said. "I'll explain later." Hank replied with a smile. I smiled back at him. "Can I come?" I asked. "No, we can do this on our own." Logan replied before Hank even said anything.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At Bobby's house: Logan's POV)

We got to Drake's house, but we went with Hank's way, but if his way didn't work. We could always go with mine. "You are not getting our son back! We will not let him leave this house!" Mrs. Drake yelled. "You nearly got him killed last year!" Mr. Drake added. "But thats not fair! I wanna go with them!" Bobby complained. "Bobby, wait for us upstairs!" Mrs. Drake yelled. "Mr. and Mrs. Drake, please, just talk to him about it." Hank said. "I've already called the police, they're on their way!" Mrs. Drake said, slamming the door. "Alright, we tried it your way." I grunted, kicking down the door, which made Drake's parents gasp in surprise. "You comin' or what?" I demanded. He ran toward us and we all headed to the helecopter. "Your son's a mutant. Deal with it." I said gruffly, walking toward them.  
"Alright, the X-Men are back!" Drake exclaimed.  
"Almost, its just the three of us and our newest member." I replied.  
"Really? Who is he?" He asked.  
"You'll find out," Hank replied.  
"Well, what about Kitty? Didn't you catch her before she left?" He said.  
"You know where she is?" I asked.  
"She told me she was heading to Genosha. Her ship left this morning." He replied. I turned the copter around so we could go get Shadowcat.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the mansion)

I told the kids about our newest member, Drake was very interested in Crystal when he found out that he was a girl. Pryde was also happy because there was another member in the X-Men who was a girl. I just told them that the only powers she has were just telepathy. Bobby didn't seem so happy about it though. But I'm just glad we finally got back here. And we landed safely into HQ. But I just didn't expect for there to be both Rouge and Crystal.  
"Rouge!" Drake exclaimed happily.  
"I knew you'd come back!" Pryde added, they were about to run to her when I stopped them. "Um, lets go find you some uniforms that aren't scorched or burned." Hank dragged them away from here. I was giving Crystal a take-a-hike look. "Umm, I'll leave you two alone." She said. "Don't," Rouge said. "Stay."  
"What're you doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I... Umm..." Rouge stuttered over her words. "She wants to come back." Crystal finished for her. "Really? Why?" Logan asked. "I thought I was the same as them... But, I'm not an assassin." Rouge replied. "Ok, tell him what you told me." Crystal said to her. "They're going to hit Senator Kelly at the press conference, twelve noon." Rouge answered. "We don't have much time, we need to act now." Crystal said.  
"We don't have-" Crystal started.  
"Your staying here." I ordered. "What!? Why!?" Rouge exclaimed. "Because she doesn't have an X-Man uniform yet!" I snarled, walking off into my room so I could go and change.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At Logan's room: Crystal's POV)

I wasn't going to let him make me sit here while he and the X-Men were going to kick some ass! I could be helpful. But just as I was about to open the door, the door opened itself and Logan stepped out. He glared at me. "If its about coming with us on this mission then my answer is no." He said. "Aw, come one. Logan! I helped you free a bunch of mutants from the MRD! I can help you save Senator Kelly too!" I exclaimed. "No," He said, placing his cowl over his head, "Logan! I can help! Just let me!" I argued. "Listen, darlin', we don't need a telepath on this mission. So drop it!" Logan snarled. He was about to walk off until I grabbed his arm.  
"Logan, please, I want to help." I begged, he sighed. "Fine, but if you get in the way. Your outta here. Got it?" He said. I nodded. "Good, and make sure that you don't cause a scene." He added, walking away. I fist-pumped the air happily, finally! I get to be in on the action!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the press conference: Logan's POV)

As much as I hate to admit it, Crystal did seem pretty helpful. She only made small talk with Bobby and Kitty. Sometimes with Rouge too. When we finally made it we saw the the MRD were doing everything they could to try and protect the crowds of screaming people.  
"We're too late! Its happening!" Rouge exclaimed. "Kitty, can you phase us in?" Crystal asked her. "No problem," She smirked, phasing half-way out of the copter so we could get in.  
"Go! Go! Go!" Hank yelled. We all got out to help the people, but we got ambushed by the MRD instead. I was fighting off the MRD, I noticed Crystal and how she was trying to get the people out of here. I ignored her and went back to the Mardie I was dealing with. "Logan, we need to get out of here!" I heard Crystal call out. "Aren't you supposed to be helping the people!?" I demanded. "The MRD can take care of them. But I think the Brotherhood put us into a trap!" Crystal exclaimed. I sighed, figuring out that she was right. "X-Men, lets go!" I ordered, and we all ran as fast as we could.  
"The Brotherhood used Rouge!" I exclaimed.  
"Wait, where is she?" Hank asked. "She must be back inside!" Crystal exclaimed. "Come on, lets go back!" I said, but Warren stopped us.  
"Get in." He said.  
"Not without Rouge, she's still in there!" I said.  
"No, she got out, I saw her. Come on." Warren replied. We all got into the limo and drove back to the school.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the Institute: Warren's POV)

"Good news, the MRD doesn't have Rouge. She must've taken off, probably blaming herself." I hung up my phone. Logan grunted in reply. "Logan, what happened today, you tried to save a man who hates you." I said, "That's exactly what Charles Xavier would have done." I added. "Hey, Warren, do you still think that Crystal's dad was apart of the X-Men?" Logan asked. "Of course I do, I mean, how else would she have known who he was?" I replied. "I'll deal with her in the morning, right now, I'm starting to get hungry." Logan said, walking away.


	3. Hindsight Part 3

(Next day: Crystal's POV)

I tried to make myself breakfeast so I could go get my stuff from Erika's house, but Logan stole my breakfeast again. "Can't you make your own food?" I asked him, annoyed that he took my food for the second time. "What? A man's gotta eat." He joked. "Oh you better not expect me to make you breakfeast everyday, cowboy," I glared at him threatingly. "You expect me to be scared of you?" He scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him. "Warren said that he was going to help re-build the mansion." Logan pointed out, taking another bite out of my sandwhich. I hoped that he chocked on it. "Great, that means I get my own room, right?" I asked. "You do, but if you wanna be an X-Man, you'll need a uniform and a codename." Logan replied. "Think you can come up with one? Or do you want my help?" He added.  
"I could help!" We heard Bobby say when he ran into the room. "How about Goddess?"  
"No, she should be called rainbow!" Kitty exclaimed, slamming into Bobby,  
"Black hood!"  
"The gem!"  
"No, ET!"  
"She's not an alien!"  
"How would you know!?" And the argument over what my codename should be started. "They're all lovely names, guys. But, I'm pretty sure I can do it myself," I yelled over their argument. Making them both groan in annoyance. "I'll see you guys later." I said, grabbing a piece of my sandwhich from Logan's plate. "Hey!" He yelled. "What? A lady's gotta eat." I mimicked what he said, only changing the man part of it and heading back to Erika's house.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At Erika's house: Crystal's POV)

I walked all the way to Erika's house. Luckily, I didn't bump into a certian breakfeast-stealer since this morning. I knocked on the door to see Randy open it. "Crystal," He smiled at me. "Hey, Randy." I smiled back. "Knock-out!" Erika exclaimed happily. Runing up to me, I bent down to hug her. "I missed you!" She said. "I missed you too. It hasn't been the same without you, baby sis." I replied. "Where's Jill?" I asked, looking at Randy. "She's in the shower, so, what brings you here again?" Randy answered. "Logan told me that Warren was going to help re-build the place I'm now going to live in." I replied. Erika didn't seem so happy about it, and it didn't take telepathy to find that out. Before I could explain anything to the little girl, she ran out of the room. I followed after her.  
I knocked on Erika's opened bedroom door to be polite. She was on her bed, face down on her pillow. "Erika," I walked over to her. "What do you want?" She sniffled. "Hey, didn't I tell you that I'll visit?" I asked softly. "Y-yeah..." She replied. "Well, I'm here, but I would like some help from my little sister to pack." I said. She slowly picked her head off of the pillow. I wiped the tears in her eyes. "Would you like to help?" I asked. "Will I ever see you again?" She questioned, her voice full of innocence. If only the world was like that. "You'll probably see me on tv sometimes with the X-Men." I answered. "Its not the same." She said.  
"It will be if you pretened that I'm still here with you." I smiled. She smiled too. "Lets go, Knock-out!" She exclaimed, dragging me into my room to help me pack. I only packed some of my clothes. I told Erika that when she gets older. She can wear some of them. She seemed happy about that, after I packed everything I needed, Jill came in. "Crystal." She smiled at me. I smiled back. "Nice to see you again." I said. "You too," She said. "Erika, your lunch is on the table." Jillian said to the little girl, Erika scrambled out of my room so Jill and I could have our girl talk again. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. She handed me a violet box with a red ribbon attached to it. I took it. "What's this?" I said. "Its from your mother, she says that she's sorry for what she did to you and wanted me to give this to you." Jill replied.  
"Why didn't she just say that to me in my face?" I grumbled angrily, loud enough for her to hear. "Crystal, I know your still mad at her. But I could see in her eyes that she really meant what she said. She must have been afraid that you'd give it back to her after all she's ever done to you." Jill said, "And she only kicked you out of her house because she was afraid of your powers back then, but now I believe that she's accepted the fact that you are a mutant." She added. I looked at the box for a moment. Then sighed. I placed the box inside of my gym bag. The same gym bag that my mom threw out the window when she kicked me out of her house. But I knew, whether I liked it or not, that even if I hate her now. She's still my mom.  
"If my mom ever comes by here to visit." I said heading for the door. "Tell her I said thanks." I left the house again, I kept telling myself that I will visit no matter what happens to me, even if Logan wants me to or not.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the X-Mansion)

I walked back to the mansion, just in time to see a blonde haired woman who I despised more than anything. I could hear their conversation right now. "Hello, I'm, uh... Warren." Warren told Frost. "Emma Frost," She said, shaking Warren's hand. "Yeah, I know who you are. Question is, what're you doing here?" Logan demanded. "Straight to the point, I like that," She smirked at him. She added still using her icy cool tone. "I've decided to join the X-Men." That's all it took. I wasn't going to let Lucifer's daughter fill the X-Men's heads with her venomus mouth, just like what she did to my family. So I used my telepathy on her to give her the most painful headache that made getting hungover after drinking seem like a simple headache. I got out of my hiding position and stopped the pain in Frost's brain when I saw in her head a bald headed man, I wasn't going to stoop to her level. "Fine, but you better not expect me to be so grand about it." I said, trying to keep my cool. So I just stormed into the mansion carrying my bag with me.  
"Hey, Crystal." Bobby said to me, "Sup," I replied. "Logan wanted me to tell you that your room is next to his!" I heard him call out, great. First the blonde haired slut wants to trade her telepathy for a spot on the X-Men, and now I'm living next door to the guy who likes to steal my food! Best day ever! At least I bumped into Kitty, "Hey. Crystal!" She said. "Hi, do you know where Logan's room is?" I asked. "Right down the hall next to the room where Storm used to live in." She replied. "Who's Storm?" I said, "She was another member of the X-Men before the explosion. We don't really know where she is." Kitty answered. "Hmm, well. I'm almost an X-Man now." I said, "Really? Did you come up with a codename for yourself already?" She asked me. "Show me to where Logan's room is and I'll tell you." I suggested, and I followed her through some doors and aparently, Logan's room is right next to a huge window with a mini table for a vase that held three daisies in it. We got into my room and like I promisied, I told Kitty what happened from explaining about my adopted family to my mom apologizing for kicking me out of the house.  
"Wait, so, the family that Logan and Hank helped you save are a bunch of humans?"  
"Yep."  
"And, they adopted you after your own mother kicked you out of her house?"  
"Well, technically, she threw a gym bag full of my stuff in it out a window, then they did."  
"Wow, your mom seems so mean." Kitty stated angrily.  
"She wasn't always like that, before, she knew about my dad's powers."  
"And did she accept them?"  
"She did, until another woman seduced him and black mailed me to go with her."  
"Where?"  
"To her school where she taught mutants."  
"And did you go?"  
"I didn't want to split my family apart, so, yes. I did."  
"Wow, this woman seems so mean!"  
"She is, and now, she wants to join us."  
"What!?" Kitty boomed. "She actually expects us to just let her come and join us all willy nilly!? Oh that bitch is so dead!" She was about to leave but I stopped her when I said. "She wants to trade her telepathy to help us find someone!" She turned to me. "Who?" She asked. "I don't know, but I do know is that he's bald with a black t-shirt and I think some blue jeans," I replied. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Not him!" Shadowcat groaned. "You know this guy?" I asked. "Your obviously describing Charles Xavier." She answered. "You wanna see the X-Men uniform my mom gave to me?" I said, I didn't feel like talking about my dad's old friends at the moment. We heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, Hank opened it.  
"Oh, hey, Hank," I smiled at him. He didn't smile back. "I'm sorry to interrupt you girls, but Logan wishes that all of us are in the main room at the moment." He said. "Why? Whats so important?" I asked. "You'll see." He answered, leaving us alone. "Looks like you'll have to show me your uniform later. Lets go, Logan tends to become impaitent. Alot." Kitty said, walking out of my room. I hoped that Frost wasn't there as I walked out of my room also.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the main lobby: Logan's POV)

I didn't think I'll ever understand one thing about Crystal. Ever, and aparently, she knows who Frost is. I gotta know whats up with her, and Frost too. After everyone came in I noticed how Drake was looking at her. I rolled my eyes at him. "This is Emma Frost, former headmisstress of the Masachusets Academy." I introduced. Crystal whispered something into Pryde's ear. And whatever she said to her, I could tell that she didn't like Frost one bit, neither did Crystal.  
Kitty crossed her arms and gave Frost a dry look. "Never heard of it." She stated.  
"It was a prep school that tried to copy off of Xavier." I replied. "I never knew that Charles Xavier had a monopoly on helping mutants." Emma remarked. "Yeah, but the only thing you ever taught us how to do was bully people." I heard Crystal mutter, wait, was she a former student of Frost's academy? She glared at the girl.  
"Regardless of how some of my students may have behaved. I built my school for all the right reasons." Frost stated. "Yet, you closed it down. Why?" I demanded.  
"That is not of your concern," Frost turned to me. "Then we're threw talking," Crystal said, dragging Frost to the door. "I'll show you the way out." She added, Frost got out of the girl's grip. "My, students, were at the hands of anti-mutant crusaders." Frost sighed, walking towards the piano that Ororo used to play before the explosion. "Its hard to carry on teaching when your students have been eliminated." She added.  
"So, I shut my school down. Tried to go it alone, but I missed teaching. I missed being part of a team." She explained. "Why this team?" Crystal asked. "Because we need each other." She stated. "Really? Thats one big assumption, lady," I scoffed. "The simple fact; is that you cannot operate cerebro without a telepath." Frost stated, I chuckled. "So thats what this is about, you want access to cerebro." I said.  
"Well, sorry, it got destroyed in the blast." I added. Frost walked up to me, her smirk that made me want to kill her right here right now. But, unfortunately, she was right. We did need her,  
"Its repairs are nearly complete," She said, handing me her calling card. "Ring me when its ready." She added, walking towards the door. Drake held it open for her, she touched his chin and walked out. Pryde punched his arm while Crystal kicked him in the shin. Crystal walked off somewhere, and I went to go find Forge.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the Danger Room: Crystal's POV)

"Ok, so, why am I here again?" I asked Forge because I made a promise to him that I'd be here in the Danger Room with him to help him with something. But he never told me why. "Your here to help me test out the programings. I can't do that all alone." He replied, still working on what was inside the controls. "Alright then," I said.  
"Ok, now press the blue button in the middle. The one that has a picture of blasters." Forge ordered. I pressed it. "Now what?" I asked. "Press the big green button. It should be next to the red one." Forge replied.  
"Why do you have a red and green button?" I asked. Pressing the green button.  
"Green is for launch, red is for def con four." He replied.  
"What's def con four?" I said.  
"Its this thing that we use just for emergancies only." He answered.  
"Hmm, well. Do you want me to do anything else?" I asked.  
"Try pressing the button that has a picture of a boomerang." Forge replied. I pressed it. Then heard a gruff voice say: "Forge, this is me not laughing!" I looked through the window to see that Logan was out in the middle of the Danger Room, while Forge and I were testing it. Though, even if I didn't like him so much, he seemed kind of sexy without his shirt on, well his ripped up shirt did reveal some nice looking abs. I quickly erased the thought out of my head since I didn't want my emotions to rage over me again. "Umm, Forge?" I asked, but then realized something. He has been stealing my food lately, why not enjoy it while it lasts.  
"Yeah, Crystal?" He asked, still working inside of the control pannel. "Nothing, never mind." I replied quickly. While Logan was done dealing with the robot machines, I tried my best not to laugh at how funny it was. But, my laughter won in the end. But, aparently, Logan heard me. He jumped onto the glass window and laied there. Forge got out of his hiding place and noticed Logan. He opened the window for him. "Oh man! The Danger Room! We were almost finished! N-now we have to start all over again!" Forge groaned, making me feel guilty for what I did to Logan. He turned and gave me a dry look, "Forget the Danger Room." He said,  
"We need you back on cerebro." He stated.  
"You pulled me off cerebro and you put me on the blackbird. You pulled me off that and put me on the Danger Room." Forge said. "And since we're in the Danger Room. You want him back on cerebro? Why?" I asked. "Its how we're gonna find Charles." Logan replied. "Xavier? We'll get right on it." Forge said. "She's helping? After what she did to me, there ain't no way in hell I'm even gonna let her use the damn thing." He turned to me and glared. "Well, how did you get in here?" I asked sheepishly. "Does this mean she won't help me in the War Room anymore?" Forge asked. "Nope, the only thing she can help you with is the blackbird. Got it?" Logan replied. "Yes, sir." I sighed. "See yah, Forge." I smiled at him. He smiled back before I walked back to my room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At cerebro: Logan's POV)

After Forge was done fixing cerebro. I gave Frost a call and she came here almost immeadiatley. I showed her to where cerebro was, "Ms. Frost, I'd like to introduce Forge, the young man responsible for-" Hank started to introduce, Forge gave her the same look Drake did when he first saw her. "Lets dispense with pleasantries and get on with it, hm?" Frost interrupted, I rolled my eyes, Frost sat down and was about to reach for the helmet when I grabbed her wrist. "Your on hollow ground here, lady, don't make me regret this." I threatened. "Perhaps you'd rather I didn't find the Professor," Emma said. "You enjoy being in charge. Don't you?" She added. She pulled away from me and put the helmet on her head.  
"Ok, go ahead and lay your-" Forge started.  
"Please, I read your mind on the way in." Frost said. She started the machine. After a while she let go and gasped. "Where is he?" I asked. "Genosha," She replied calmly. Thats when I lost it and stormed out of here.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At Crystal's room: Crystal's POV)

"So, what's in the box?" Kitty asked me.  
"Something from my mom." I replied. "Well? Try it on!" Kitty said. "What if its a bomb that will destroy the mansion?" I questioned. "So? Warren's dad is rich! He can always help us re-build it again!" Kitty answered. "And if he doesn't?" I said. "JUST OPEN IT!" She yelled at me.  
"Is there any chance that you won't let me if I said no?" I asked.  
"Nope," she replied. I sighed in defeat and opened the box. But I was surprised to see what was inside. Kitty took a peak in there also. "OMG!" She exclaimed, taking the contents out of the box. "Come on! Try it on!" She urged. "But, what if someone walks in while I'm changing?" I asked. "I'll deal with Bobby, now put it on!" She said. I just put it on without any furthur arguments since I did not want to know what it was like to see a pissed off Kitty. I've already seen a pissed Logan. Hopefully thats the last time I ever see him get that angry.  
I stripped down to my underwear. I was glad that Kitty was in my room at the moment. I slipped on the leather black pants first that fitted my curves very tightly, some navy blue combat boots, next was a light pink spaghetti strapped shirt that had some black on the shoulders and showed my belly and some clevage, after that Kitty handed me the navy blue gloves that matched the combat boots nicely. And I was all done. I went to my mirror to check myself out. "I think it needs something." I said. "I agree," Kitty added. I turned to see that she was looking at the box again. "Is there anything else in there?" I asked. She took out the item.  
They were silver blue hairpins that matched the colour of my eyes. "Here, put these on." She handed me the pins. I placed them in my hair, and it completed the look. "Ok, now what do you think?" I asked. "I think you'll make our fights seem much easier." Kitty comented.  
"The baddies will be drooling all over you that they won't even notice that we're kicking they're asses!" She added, making me blush a bright red. "And the blush makes you look cute!" Kitty stated, noticing my blush. "Come on! Lets go show the boys!" She grabbed my arm and together we went to show off my new X-Men uniform.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the kitchen: Logan's POV)

Hank was trying to calm me down but it didn't work, so I went to look for Crystal so I could tell her that we'll be going somewhere and she can't come. I figured she was in the kitchen since I usually see her in there. "So, Bobby, what do you think?" I heard Kitty ask. "The hell?" I questioned, walking into the kitchen to see Drake drooling over Crystal in her new X-Men uniform, damn, how long has she been hiding those curves? She was hot when I first met her, but she looks so sexy in her uniform, especially with the boobs. NO! Don't think of her like that! She's just a bitch like Frost! I cleared my throat and tried to calm down so I wouldn't have to think of what I could do to her if we were alone. There was no way in hell I was gonna let that bitch give me dirty thoughts! I was about to leave when our eyes locked together. "L-LOGAN!" She exclaimed. Drake and Pryde turned to me also. "Suit up, we're going to Genosha." I ordered, Pryde and Drake left me alone with Crystal. "Umm, what do you think?" She asked nervously, a blush forming on her face.  
"Seen better," I lied. Trying my best not to look at her chest. "Oh, well why are we going to Genosha?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking!" She added quickly. "Magneto, he has someone we've lost." I replied. "Jean?" She asked. "Charles." I said. "You asked for Frost's help. Didn't you?" She muttered. "Why don't you like her so much? Is it because she's a bitch?" I questioned. "Lets just say that she threatened to split my parents apart if I didn't go to her school," she said, quietly, but I heard. "Wow, you really hate Frost. Don't you?" I comented, I couldn't help but smirk at the girl. She was a bitch, but with what she's wearing at the moment. She seems pretty damn sexy. "Umm... I think I heard Forge calling me!" She exclaimed. Rushing out of the kitchen, I also saw a nice view of her ass- UGH! If only she was a part of the Brotherhood! I just walked to my room so I could suit up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the blackbird: Crystal's POV)

Ok, that was embarassing! And I'm pretty sure that no matter what I try to do after, Logan will still act like a total dick to me! But when I said Forge was calling me, I was telling the truth. Well, sort of, Forge did call for me. But he did it with his mind. I guessed it was his first time since I didn't hear him clearly, except for the "fix blackbird" part, so I went to where he was. He jumped out of the inside of the ship and noticed me in my uniform. He gave out a wolf whistle at what I was wearing. "Hey! My eyes are up here!" I joked. "Huh? Oh right," He said.  
"Sorry," He added sheepishly. Then he handed me a drill. "There are a few screws in here that need more drilling, think you can handle it?" Forge said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I replied. Joining him inside of the blackbird.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Scott's POV)

I was just lying on my bed with the tv blaring nothing at all against the wall. Then, I felt as if someone was here. I got up from my bed, almost about to take off my sunglasses when I noticed Logan standing there pointing his claws at me. "Holster those eye-beams, frat boy!" He threatened. "There's nothing else you can say, Logan. I'm not coming back!" I exclaimed. "Magneto has the professor." Logan said. "And Jean?" I asked hopefully. "No, just Charles. So are you in?" Logan replied. I knew that the only way that Logan would've known where Charles Xavier was is if a telepath were on cerebro. And if there's a telepath. Then maybe he or she could help me find Jean. "I'm in." I said, and together we went back to the institute.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the hanger-bay: Logan's POV)

We all suited up and were ready for battle. The only people who weren't here were Frost and Crystal. I just ignored it and hoped that they were sick or something. We all got into the bay to see that stuff was being thrown down every which way. Forge's head popped up, or more like down in his position. Crystal came down also. "Hey, guys." She smiled at us. She gave me a dirty look though. The two of them got down. "Just tell me she can fly." I said, "Of course!" Crystal replied, then a few parts fell to the floor.  
"Umm, never mind..." She said, smiling sheepishly. "Perhaps we should wait until Forge and Crystal are done with the repair-" Hank suggested, but I didn't want to hear it. "We leave now. Forge, Crystal, your jobs are to keep us in the air. Think you can handle it?" I ordered. "Yes, cowboy," she replied. We all heard the door open again and Frost came in, she stopped when she came near me, Summers, and Crystal. "Hmm, Wolverine's more desperate than I thought." She commented. "Don't kill her, DON'T kill her!" Crystal tried to calm herself down while walking behind Frost. And I thought I had anger issues.  
"And those two girls are?" Cyclops asked.  
"Temporary." I replied. Walking behind Crystal into the blackbird, the rest of the X-Men following after.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(In the blackbird: Crystal's POV)

Forge, Hank, and I were all working on trying to fix the blackbird. Though, Forge played unfairly and I had to be stuck with fixing the controls that were in front of Logan's seat. (But thats only because he played the "one, two, three; NOT IT!" trick on me!)  
"Just tell me the auto-pilots back on so I can get out of this chair!" Logan snarled.  
"Oh, nothing would make me happier than to not be near you anymore!" I snarled back.  
"You done flirting with Crystal, Logan?" We heard Forge ask from his position underneath Logan's pilot seat. "I ain't flirting with her!" He yelled at him. "Like I'd want you to," I muttered underneath my breath. "I heard that!" Logan barked at me. "Just be lucky that my hands are busy at the moment, otherwise I'd be-" before I got the chance to finish my threat to Logan, the ship jolted a bit, I went near Logan's other side of his pilot seat to steady myself. It didn't work, making my butt end up on Logan's lap. "Is there by any chance a way for you to push me off you?" I asked. "Unfortunately, for you, my hands are busy with the controls." Logan replied. Forge was holding out something. "Here, don't let this touch anything. I took it before Logan could. I was about to get off of Logan until the ship jolted again, making me land on Logan's lap again.  
"Someone's at the jackpot." Bobby smirked. "Kitty, could you deal with him for me? I'm busy at the moment." I said, trying to hide the blush forming onto my cheeks. "Sure thing," Shadowcat replied, whacking Iceman upside the head. "OW!" He exclaimed. "So, how's you're day going?" I asked, trying to be nice to Logan. "It was going alright, until a woman I hate ruined it by sitting on my lap," he replied darkly. Which I slapped him in the face for. Kitty, Bobby, Hank, and Forge were the first to gasp. "Oh-no she didn't!" Bobby exclaimed.  
"She's dead." The visor man said, "Definantly," Frost agreed. Then I realized something, Logan isn't the type of guy who lets things go easily. I quickly got off him and made sure not to be near him ever again, or even on him! I swore to that too. After that we luckily got onto the stealth mode on the blackbird, I was holding onto my swollen hand from when I slapped Logan in the face.  
Kitty was the first to go out, Iceman went after, the rest of us who didn't have mutations like Bobby or Kitty's went down the stairs. "Your sure of this?" Hank asked Logan, he pulled out his claws, which he used to create a hole big enough for all of us to go into, Bobby created an ice-slide for all of us to go sliding on. Kitty walked to us while Bobby melted the ice.  
"Its like an iron-maze down here. We're definitely on his turf." Kitty said.  
"Com-links on," Logan ordered, "We're splitting up." After that we all went our seperate ways.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Somewhere in Genosha: Logan's POV)

I was walking around, thinking about something. I was thinking of searching Magneto, I was thinking of Crystal. I was thinking that I could apologize to her, but then again. She's just as much of a bitch as Frost is, so why the hell should I care? Suddenly, I got thrown around like I was some kind of rag-doll, I got sucked through the floor and thrown onto the wall. Iceman and Cyclops came in to try and help, but they got trapped onto metal. But at least Bobby managed to throw an ice-boomerange at Magneto's helmet which fell to the floor in half.  
Frost, Shadowcat, Beast, and Crystal phased through the roof. "Without his helmet, he's mine." Frost said, using her telepathy on him, but he threw me at Frost and Hank. "Hank! Look out!" Crystal exclaimed, pushing Beast out of the way. But she got hit by me instead.  
"Looks like your newest recruit has decided to join us, hm?" Magneto smirked at me. My fists were on Frost and Crystal's chins. "Ah, you must be Jack's daughter. I must say. You have his spunk." Magneto said to her. "H-how the hell d-do you know my father?" She demanded. Wait, Jack... Crystal is... UGH! Now's not a good time to think of that shit!  
"You want to fight me, don't you? Well don't expect much. I'm only a telepath." She said.  
"Hm, same powers as him too, why not?" Magneto smirked.  
"Because if you let me out. I'm gonna kick your ass to hell." Cystal smirked. "Wouldn't you need me without my helmet to do anything to my mind?" Magneto asked. "Nope, oh, and also. Think happy thoughts." Crystal replied. Then he fell to the ground. His helmet fell off his head again. He was holding his hands over his head to stop the pain. "AARGH!" He hollered, falling down. All the metal around us was returning back into there places. Me, Frost, and Crystal fell to the ground. "Stop! STOP! PLEASE! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Magneto screamed, "take us to the Professor, then she'll stop." I said.  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL SHOW YOU! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Magneto begged. "You can stop now, Crystal," I ordered. And she did. Magneto gasped for air. "Same... Same temper as him too..." He breathed. "Hey, at least be glad I didn't kill you." Crystal shrugged. He stood up, Crystal turned to me. "You know we could've just asked him, right?" She said. "Y'know you could've just not push Hank out of the way." I remarked. She rolled her eyes. "Is it too late to renlist in the army for you?" She asked. I glared at her, then we followed Magneto to wher Charles was.  
"He appeared on my island one week ago. We found him like this on our coastline." He said.  
"Professor," Kitty said, running to his side. The others followed after her. I did also. Frost touched his forehead with her hand. "He has no brain activity," she said. Kitty leaned against Bobby while Crystal was trying to dry her eyes from the tears forming. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Charles is a dear friend," Magneto said, using his thumb and index finger to lift up Crystal's chin so she could look him in the eyes. "All I've been doing in caring for him." He added. Drying Crystal's eyes. "More like keeping an eye on him!" I growled. "We both know your afraid of Charles," I added. Crystal got in between us.  
"But, if its cool with you, will you let us take him home?" She asked softly. I still gave him a dirty look. I didn't like Magneto or Frost, but that still doesn't mean that I got a soft spot for Crystal. "Of course, you are his children. His place is with you." Magneto replied. "However, I wish you would consider making Genosha your home. No more violence, no more-" I interrupted rudely. "Yeah, we've seen the billboards, thanks but no thanks."  
"The offer still stands, and the next time you decide to drop by. Wolverine, use the front door." Magneto said, I grabbed onto Crystal's wrist and dragged her out of here, the rest of the team following behind me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the Xavier Mansion: Crystal's POV)

We managed to get the Professor back to the institute. Hank, Forge, and I created a dome that slowed Xavier's aging while he was still asleep. "We'll find a way to bring you back. Charles, no matter what it takes. Or how long." Logan said seriously. We all heard whispering, "What's that sound?" Kitty asked nervously. "Sounds like whispering." Bobby replied.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds a lot like-" Hank started.  
"Charles?" I asked, he nodded.  
"This is impossible." Frost muttered. Then Charles Xavier's head floated above his body. "Charles? Is that really you?" Logan asked. "Yes, Logan." Xavier replied. "Who did this to you?" I asked. "I wish I knew, I don't remember anything." Charles replied.  
"Charles, there was an unexplained explosion at the institute. You've been missing. Jean still is," Hank said.  
"My X-Men, time is limited," Charles said. "I come to you with an urgent message," Charles then showed us something terrifying. Robots were walking around a destroyed area. He told us that Logan had to lead us so we could stop this horrible fate that was coming for us. Cyclops didn't seem so happy about it, but before he walked away. I grabbed him arm. "Stay, we need you here." I comforted him. He sighed, but stayed where he was. Xavier promised to contact again, disappearing after.  
"Whatever's eating away at us. We'll get past it," Logan said, looking at all of us. "We rise to the occasion because we're a team, and we've got a job to do." He turned to me, his gaze at me wasn't anger or hatred like I thought it would be after I slapped him. It was something else. I blushed at how odd he was acting right now, but he turned around and put his cowl on so I wouldn't have to see those beautiful steel eyes of his... NO! DON'T THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT! "The world needs the X-Men." He said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At Logan's room: Logan's POV)

I walked into my room to find that there was a tray of bacon and eggs with some orange juice and a blue sticky note attached to it on my bedside table. I closed the door and walked over to the tray. I read the note out loud to myself. "Logan, I made you this because I was fed up with you stealing my breakfeast all the time, hope you enjoy this. Crystal." I looked at the food, then looking back at the note. I sighed, I knew that she just wanted to be friends with me, isn't it enough that I let her join the X-Men? Now she's gonna sneak into my room every night just to make me breakfest? Why can't she just leave me the hell alone!? I then decided that if she tries anything like this again, she's out. And just so she can get it through her thick skull. I just ate the eggs and drank the juice, I saved the bacon for later and walked over to Crystal's room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At Crystal's room: Crystal's POV)

I was using Skype to talk to Erika. "Hey, sis! How's it going in human paradise?" I asked, smiling at the little girl. "Not the same since you left," the little girl sighed, "I miss my Knock-out." I laughed, missing her nickname she always called me in the past. "You know what? I miss my baby sister too. But hopefully, she's doing ok?" I said. She nodded, "how's mom and dad?" I asked. "They're doing fine, they told me that I can always video chat you. I just have to make sure to brush my teeth and get my pyjamas on first." Erika replied. "How about the MRD?" I questioned. "Logan was right, they left us alone after a few weeks." She said,  
"Oh! And before I forget, a woman came by here." She added suddenly,  
"Really? Who?" I asked, feeling my skin suddenly turn pale.  
"Well, she has long brown hair and turquoise eyes, she also said that she was looking for you." Erika replied. Oh, if only she weren't so young!  
"What did you tell her?" I asked.  
"That you weren't here and that I wasn't allowed to talk to strangers." Erika said,  
"You shouldn't be talking to random people, Erika! Especially ones who try to talk to you!" I said.  
"I know, but after I told her that, mommy came in and told me to wait in my room." Erika stated. Thank you, Jill!  
"I overheard mommy tell the woman that you were somewhere safe, but she refused to leave unless we told her where you were." Erika said.  
"And what did mommy say?" I asked.  
"Mommy told her that we didn't know where you were, so the woman punched her in the face while screaming liar everytime she hit mommy." Erika replied. "What? Is mom ok?" I asked, "she's fine, daddy was able to stop the woman from doing any furthur harm. But he told the woman that if she ever did something like that to mommy again that he'll call the police." She said.  
"Knock-out, how does that woman know who you are?" She asked me.  
"Well, I'll explain it to you when your older. Right now, its past your bedtime." I replied.  
"Ok then. Goodnight, Knock-out. I love you," she smiled. "Love you too, goodnight." I smiled back, Erika was the first to log out of Skype, I logged out after and closed the lid of my laptop. That's when I noticed Logan, he didn't seem very happy with the gift I made for him. "Well? Did you enjoy it?" I asked, "it was alright, but you need to know something." He grunted. "Let me guess, no matter what I say or do; you still won't treat me any different?" I guessed.  
"Exactly, but thanks for the dinner." He said. "Umm, you didn't hear my conversation with Erika, did you?" I asked nervously. "Part of it, this woman the kid was talking about seems like a bitch, but what's with Knock-out?" He replied. "Ever since I saved Erika's life with my powers. She's been calling me that." I answered. "Hmm, suits you well." He commnted.  
"Does this mean I get to use cerebro aslo?" I asked.  
"No," he replied. "Goodnight, Knock-out." Then he closed the door, letting me go to sleep in peace.


	4. Overflow

(Logan's dream: Logan's POV)

 _I saw Crystal in my room. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I forgot to give you a goodnight kiss." She replied, leaning in so I could kiss her. I was about to kiss her too. "Logan..." I heard Charles whisper my voice, I just ignored it at first, continuing onto what I was doing until I heard Charles calling my name again._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the med area)

I woke up. "Charles!" I exclaimed, but made sure no one could hear me. Then I face palmed myself. I dreamt of the girl I hated more than Frost, Crystal, I ignored my thoughts of her and quickly rushed to where Charles was. I was surprised to be somewhere I wasn't used to.  
Charles then told me that Storm destroyed Africa for some reason.  
"That doesn't make any sense. Storm would never attack Africa!" I defended my friend. "I know, but she did. You must stop her before its too late." Charles said. "Alright then." I said. Charles smiled at me. "What? What is it?" I asked. "You like her, don't you?" He said, "like who?" I questioned. "Crystal, and you might keep telling me that you hate her. But its not what your mind is saying." He smirked. "I don't like Crystal that way! And I sure as hell never will! And even if I did, she wouldn't feel the same after how I've been treating her!" I argued.  
"Perhaps I could-" He stopped mid-sentence.  
"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.  
"We're not alone in here." Charles said, disappearing. I woke up quickly to see that Crystal was standing there. "Ok, I know what you might be thinking; but its not what you think!" She exclaimed. "Really? What is it then?" I demanded angrily. "Well... I overheard you saying something about a Storm. And, for some reason. I've been having visions of a woman with white hair in some kind of tribal outfit, she was in trouble, and she made this huge storm that wiped out a whole place, Africa was it?" She replied. I nodded. "Maybe, if you'd let me get onto cerebro, we could find her." Crystal said. "Wait, are you sure you want to use cerebro for that?" I asked, inching closer to her.  
"Last time I checked, I banned you from that area." I added, showing her my canine teeth.  
"Is that what you really think of me?" She demanded, I could see the tears about to form.  
"Well, aren't you just gonna use m- I mean, the team?" I said,  
"You jerk!" She exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Trust isn't always a two way street, Logan! Goodnight!" She added, walking away from me. Now she made me feel bad, but still, I wasn't going to admit- actually, I don't have the hots for Crystal! And I never will!  
But I decided something, I'll just apologize to her tomorrow. Right now, I need sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Next day at cerebro: Crystal's POV)

"Crystal! What are we doing here?" Kitty asked me as I dragged her into the room that Logan allowed Frost to stay in. "I'm here to locate an X-Man of yours. Storm, correct?" I replied. I turned to her and she nodded. "Your here to keep an eye out on anyone who tries to come in here and make sure they don't come in, got it?" I added. She nodded.  
"Why are we doing this?" Shadowcat questioned.  
"Because I want to prove to Lo- I mean, the team that I can help too. Not just Frost." I answered.  
"Crystal, you've already proven enough to us, I don't know about Logan or Scott though, but you have proven yourself." Kitty said. "Thats not what Logan thinks," I muttered, but she heard. "So thats why your acting weired all of a sudden." Kitty said, I turned to her, "what do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, your doing this because you want Logan to think that your actually worth something on the team." Kitty replied. "Well, your half right." I said. Walking toward the contraption.  
"So, how do I work this thing?" I asked. Kitty told me what to do, then I started my work on looking for Storm. After hearing others thoughts, some were from humans about mutants, others were about mutants about humans, but after a while. I finally found Storm. I got my hands off of the controls and took off the helmet, "I think I found her." I said.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" I turned to see Kitty trying to hold back a pissed off Logan.  
"L-Logan... I can-" I started, Logan finally managed to get out of Shadowcat's hold and pulled me forcefully off of cerebro by grabbing my wrist forcefully. "Um... W-where are we-"  
"SHUT UP!" He barked, I shutted up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At Logan's room)

Logan was dragging me to my room! "Logan, I know I disobeyed your orders but-" When I thought he was gonna force me to leave, he actually went past my room and slammed the door to his room open. He threw me into his room. I landed on his bed. I turned myself around quickly. "Well?" He asked. I looked at him quizically, "where's Ororo?" He rephrased.  
"So... Your not going to kick me out of the team?"  
"No, I haven't decided yet."  
"Oh... Umm... Ok..."  
"So? Where is she?" And then I told him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the blackbird)

The rest of the day went alright, other than Logan forcing me to tell him where Ororo is. Logan stole my breakfeast as usual, though he did try to start a conversation with me when I was making myself some food, but after that Forge tried to stop us from taking the blackbird to Africa, which ended up with him looking like he was going to throw the mother of all fits when Logan made a dent on her with his claws. I reassured him that I'll make sure said man doesn't do any major harm to the ship. He smiled at me. Then Cyclops showed up, I let him go after Logan since there was no way I was walking behind him, though, WAIT! Never mind!  
"So, Crystal, have you decided what codename you'll have?" I heard Kitty ask.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Your codename, I mean, you have to have a codename! Its kind of like a second name for you. Like how I call myself Shadowcat and why Bobby calls himself Iceman," Kitty answered,  
"Well... How about Knock-out?" I said, she looked at me funny, Bobby turned too.  
"Knock-out? What kind of name is that?" He questioned.  
"Well, Erika always called me that when she found out about my telepathy powers. So why not?" I replied.  
"Why do I get a feeling that your boyfriend knows something about this?" Kitty smirked. I gave her a; "what-are-you-going-on-about?" look. "What? Aren't you going to read my mind?" Kitty asked. "I mean, you do have telepathy."  
"Umm, ok then..." I replied nervously. Taking a look into Kitty's mind; it held visions of Logan and I together, holding hands, kissing and all of that other stuff that couples do. I got out of her head quickly. "SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" I gasped, breathing heavily. I saw that everyone turned to us. Including the guy I was trying to avoid! Scott mouthed "are you ok?" To me, I nodded, but I felt my cheeks burning out of embarassment. Hopefully no one saw, since everyone went back to what they were doing before my sudden outbirst interrupted them.  
"Well? Isn't he?" Kitty asked. Tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. I gave her a dirty look that made her laugh uncontrollably until she was done. "That wasn't funny!" I groaned. "Yeah, but, since Bobby and I always see you two together alot, we thought you two were dating in secret." Kitty said. "I'm not dating him," I said. "Really now, hmm?" Shadowcat smirked. I rolled my eyes at her, suddenly, the jet was sucked into a tornado!  
"AAH!" I screamed, falling out of my seat. "Knock-out!" Bobby exclaimed, he and Kitty were running to my side. "Are you ok?" Kitty asked worriedly, "n-no! Please! Don't! ARGH!" I yelled in pain. The pain stopped then, I opened my eyes to see that everyone was knocked out and almost drowning in water. The jet fell into water, I was about to use my telepathy to see that Frost already took care of it, Cyclops made a hole for us to get out of so we could swim out. Frost, Cyclops and Iceman swam out, Hank following after, I would've squealed in surprise if I weren't underwater at the moment and Logan wasn't holding me bridal style.  
But at least we all made it to the surface in time. I got out and breathed heavily, I noticed Cyclops pulling Frost out of the water while Iceman pulled himself out. I got out to see that Kitty and Logan got out. So al of us were not still unconscious anymore.  
"Hey," I heard Logan say, I turned to see him standing there next to me. But, I could see in his eyes that he wasn't angry at me, he was worried. "Are you ok?" I just nodded in reply, he grunted and walked over to Bobby, I turned to see Kitty smirking. "Nice move, you made him worried about you. Keep it up and he'll be at the palm of your hand!" She whispered,  
"Quit that!" I whispered back, hitting her upside the head. "Ahem!" We turned to see Logan glaring at us. "You comin' or what?" He demanded, we ran to them so we wouldn't get behind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Where Storm is)

Along the way. Bobby and Kitty got knocked-out, Bobby from getting hit by a roof and Kitty from getting hit by hail. Luckily, Hank got them to safety. Leaving myself with Logan, Scott, and Frost. Logan and Scott helped protect myself and Frost with they're mutations. But aparently. Frost has another form. "Seriously?! Diamond!?" I demanded angrily as Frost got next to the guys. "Would've been nice to know you could do this!" Logan exclaimed angrily when he noticed Frost's form also. "Its not my favorite form, it prevents me from using my telepathy." Frost said, "then maybe I can use that to kill you," I muttered softly. We finally found Storm,  
"There she is!" I exclaimed.  
"Shoot her down," Frost turned to Scott and said.  
"Are you insane!?" He exclaimed.  
"Its her or Africa, you choose!" She smarted.  
"Wait!" I exclaimed, the three of them turned to me. "Cyclops, when I say now. Shoot." I told him. He and Logan looked at me as if I told them that I'm in love with the work that Senator Kelly does for mutants! "Ok, your both insane," Cyclops said.  
"How will we know that you can get her down?" Frost retorted.  
"How will we know that your idea won't kill her too?" I remarked, "are you sure about this?" Scott asked me. I nodded. And my plan was set to action, after I got onto the clif where Storm was floating near,  
"Now!" I exclaimed, and Scott shot me so I could get Storm out of the air. "No!" She screamed when we got to the ground. Looks like she's not so happy about it. Frost went into Storm's mind first, but when she got out she looked like someone slapped her.  
"Frost, what's happening!?" I exclaimed.  
"Someone's invaded Storm's mind; Shadow King, he's made her believe that Africa is burning!" Frost explained. She went back into Storm's mind, but she got thrown into Scott's arms. "Can't you stop him?" I yelled at her. "No, he's too powerful." Frost said, "but she knows the truth?" I asked. She just nodded. "Let it go, Storm! It was all a lie!" Logan said, Storm's eyes went back to normal. But Shaow King didn't seem so happy about it.  
"Its over, Shadow King! You used her up!" Logan yelled at said man. "Then it is you who must finish it up!" Shadow King exclaimed, "Emma! What's happening!?" Scott exclaimed. "He's exchanging bodies!" Frost proclaimed. "Not on my watch!" I said, runing towards my- umm... Our leader and then I fell down.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

I felt as if my life was flashing before my very eyes! But aprently, a spirit didn't want that to happen, her skin looked like she was made of water. From her head to her toes. She whacked Shadow King's head with a baseball bat. She then turned to us. "You need to leave! Now! He gets weaker if there isn't a body to posses!" She ordered us. I turned to Frost and Cyclops.  
"Where's Crystal?" I asked. "Right in front of you," Frost replied, I noticed Crystal was on the ground, alseep. "Go! Now!" The water spirit hollered, trying to block Shadow King's path. I carried Crystal bridal style while Frost and Cyclops were already running as fast as they could. I gave one last look at the being. She turned to me, "what part of go don't you understand!?" She demanded angrily. "I ain't leaving without Crystal!" I argued. The spirit pointed and I turned to see Crystal lying there knocked out. "There, you found her. Now go!" The spirit hissed, turning her attention back to Shadow King. I picked Crystal up bridal style and followed Frost and Summer's scents. I noticed the girl I was carrying, sure, Crystal seemed peaceful when she's asleep, like a delicate flower. I shook the thought out of my head and carried on with my running.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(? POV)

I used a blade to cut at Shadow King's arm. "ARGH!" He screamed. Pushing me to the ground.  
"GIVE IT UP, SHADOW KING!" I yelled. "STOP NOW!" He laughed, "you think you can stop me, your only the last of your kind. But soon, you will be extinct!" He was about to strike at me when his arm suddenly started melting, as for the rest of his body. I stood up and looked around to make sure that no one else was here, there was none.  
"W-WHAT HAPPENING!?" He yelled.  
"Well, your melting and there's no body for you to take, so. Bye!" I smirked, using my blade to slice his head in half, walking away after. "NOOOOOO!" Shadow King screamed, exploding after. "That was for Aunt Genie," I muttered to myself, looking for Crystal, I finally found her in the arms of the stubborn man whom he calls himself "The Wolverine". I went back into Crystal's body while they weren't looking.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Crystal's POV)

"Crystal? C'mon, this ain't funny! Crystal!" I heard Logan say, I woke up to be looking into his eyes. I fell to the earth after. "OW!" I exclaimed, standing up. "What the hell was that for!?" I demanded. "You had us all worried! That's what! Why the hell were you sleeping!?" Logan hollered angrily. "And while your at it; mind telling us why a water spirit came out of you," Scott added. I looked at all of them as if they thought I was pregnant and the baby was Logan's! " _Didn't need to hear that, thank you!_ " A female voice groaned in my head. "Natalia?" I asked.  
"Wait, you know her?" Scott asked, looking at me.  
"Its a long story, which I'll explain later!" I said. " _How about I introduce myself; my name is Natalia, a nymph that keeps Crystal's powers in check. I also come out in case my owner is in danger or needs my help. Whichever comes first,_ " Natalia explained. "Wait, I thought Crystal only had telepathy." Logan said. " _She does, but her telepathy is stronger than you think. But sometimes it gets unstable, which is where I come in and try to help her contain it in time before something bad happens._ " Natalia replied.  
"Like, if she gets out of me, then I'll be able to hear all of your thoughts." I stated. "But, it would be too painful to have to read all of your minds at once, tends to give me a major headache," I added. Turning to see Hank, Bobby, and Kitty holding some little African American children. Most of them were playing on Hank's arms. "What did we miss?" Bobby asked. "Don't tell them, don't tell them." I prayed silently. "Crystal has a second spirit," Frost smirked. UGH! She said it! "Really!? How long have you had it?" Bobby's eyes shimmered with surprise. "So, how do we get home?" I asked. "We could always take the blackbird." Storm suggested.  
"That's out of the question after you sent it to the bottom of the dam with your tantrum about Africa burning," Frost commented. "Oh," she looked down in both embarrassment and sadness. "Don't worry, Storm, I've delt with stuff like this before." I said, she smiled. "Would you like some help getting to the dam?" She asked. "That'd be nice," I replied.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After I fixed up the blackbird. We went back to the Xavier mansion. Though when we got back, Logan showed Ororo what's happened to the professor. Then he followed after me into my room. "Yes?" I asked. "Mind if I have a word with you," he asked, making if sound more of a statement instead. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? Sometimes when Natalia comes out of my body and comes back in, I feel tired." I said. "Fine, but you better be able to answer my questions I have for you." He replied, "oh, and good night, Knock-out," he added before he left. I groaned, hopefully he'll stop calling me that by tomorrow, but right now. I need sleep.


	5. Theives Gambit

**Disclaimer (which I forgot to use anyway) Wolverine and the X-Men doesn't belong to me, I only own Crystal and other OC's and some subplots that don't actually happen in the real series. Hope you enjoy anyway, and you might even see a change in how Logan thinks of Crystal, lets hope she feels the same for him!**

(That night: Logan's POV)

I made it back to the mansion, I was still holding the inhibitor collar that Forge made in my pocket, there were two things I was thinking about: Crystal and how I can be like Xavier. Which I knew were both impossible, and unless Crystal shared the same feelings I had for her. Then I'm hopeless, I gave Forge the collar and headed down to the sub-levels to check up on Charles. Then walking into Crystal's room, the door was open. I peaked inside to see that she was getting ready for bed after she was done with her sister.  
"Wait, you have a second spirit!?" Erika exclaimed.  
"SHH! The others are still asleep right now!" She shushed the kid.  
"Right, sorry!" The little girl replied, "so. How's life there?" She asked.  
"Well, its ok... And," I could see her blush.  
"Wow! Knock-out! The girl who thought that she'd never find love, has finally found some!" Erika teased.  
"Well, sort of, we're just friends at the moment... Or at least, I'm trying to be friends with him." I said.  
"Well, does he like you back? Why don't you read his mind to find out!" Erika said.  
"Erika, that's rude! Besides, after what I tried to do, I think it'll be impossible for him to like me," Crystal sighed. "But, he did say that he wanted to talk to me soon. Hopefully, he'll ask me out. Or maybe he just wants to- Logan!" She exclaimed. Damn! She saw me, "I was... Umm..." Her cheeks grew even redder by the moment. "Uhh, I'll have to call you back, sis." She said, closing the lid of her laptop. "Uhh, h-how long have you been standing there?" She asked nervously. "Just after I went to see Charles. How long have you liked this guy?" I asked, hoping it was me. "Uhh, goodnight!" She said, slamming the door quickly. I sighed. "Goodnight," I said, walking to my room, after I closed the door I banged my head against a wall.  
"Stupid!" I muttered to myself, "she probably hates you by now!" I just sighed again and got ready for bed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Crystal's POV)

"Dammit! I must've made him pissed by now," I groaned into my pillow so no one would hear me. And after what's been happening between me and Logan, its kind of hard to not hide my feelings from him. Especially after what I saw in Kitty's head!  
" _Why don't you just tell him that you like him?_ " Natalia asked in my head.  
"Well, how about he'll probably kill me after I slammed the door in his face while digging my grave for me. How about that?" I remarked.  
" _Maybe I should read his mind, he did seem pretty worried about you during my fight with Shadow King,_ " Natalia suggested.  
"He probably didn't want Erika to lose her adopted sister," I replied,  
" _I think he now thinks of you in a different light._ " Natalia said.  
"Really? He's been stealing my breakfeast and acting like a huge ass to me ever since I joined the X-Men!" I said.  
" _Maybe its because of what happened before._ " Natalia said, reminding me of the time I made Logan think that Hank was me. "Hey, I could hear your laughter when I took the picture!" I argued. " _Either way, why not try to flirt with him to see if he likes you or not?_ " Natalia suggested. "And have myself be in the hospital for a few months? I don't think so." I said,  
" _I don't see you coming up with better ideas!_ " Nat snapped.  
"Who's side are you on!?" I demanded, the nymph was silent for a while. "Was it something I said?" I asked. " _No, someone's here! And they're headed for the sub-levels!_ " Nat exclaimed.  
I ran as fast as I could down there just in time to see the theif was about to throw a card towards the entrance. Before he could, I made him give himself a punch in the face. He fell to the ground. He stood up again to look at me, I couldn't see what he looked like since it was still dark outside. "Well, hello dere," he smirked, I think. I walked forward to him and slapped his face. "'Ou didn't 'ave to do dat!" He groaned, rubbing the spot where I hit him.  
"Why shouldn't I you son of a bitch!?" I demanded, "well?" He smirked at me, I could see that he had brown hair and a goatee, his eyes were red in front of some black. He was either a mutant or just some circus performer. He seemed very sexy. But I wasn't going to think of him like that! He spun me around until my back was against his body. He quickly covered my mouth before I could say anything. "Why don't you show lil' 'ol me where to go?" He whispered. I stepped on his foot. He gasped in pain, which made it easy for me to hit him in his balls. He fell to the ground in pain. I quickly went to the sub-levels so I could keep the colllar in a more safer place.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After I got the case out of its hiding spot, I was pushed to the wall, the theif must've regained his composure and taken the collar out of my hands. "T'ank you, dis makes my job much more easier." The theif smirked. I gasped when I felt him give my ass a little squeeze. "Sorry 'bout dis," he added, throwing a card at me that soon turned purple and exploded, luckily Natalia helped me make sure I didn't get knocked out from the impact. But I did pretend to be sleeping while the theif left. After I knew he left. I woke up.  
"We better follow after him, there's no telling what Logan could do to me if he found out about this." I said, quickly heading to my room to change into my X-Men uniform. Now to get to Logan's bike. "But his keys are in his room, forgot about that part." I groaned silently. " _You could always sneak into his room,_ " Nat suggested. "Yeah, but he'll notice me easily with that nose of his," I said. " _You do know that I'm good at being sneaky, right?_ " Nat said. "Right, forgot." I said sheepishly, after we got into Logan's room. Natalia made sure to keep Logan asleep so he won't know I'm in his room. I blushed when he said my name. But still, made sure to get the keys to his bike. I grabbed them from the drawer next to his bed and quickly escaped his room, Nat following after.  
" _Now, to go after that pervert!_ " Nat exclaimed silently as I softly closed the door to his room.  
I went down to the garage to grab Logan's motorcycle helmet and drive out of the mansion.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I used my telepathy to pin point where the theif was, I even found out that his name was Remy LeBeau. Codename Gambit, I made it to the place where he was, "I sense someone is angry, yea?" He smirked, turning towards me. "Yeah." He said. "Collar. Now!" I threatened.  
"Too late my friend, its already bee converted into cash." He told me. "Who has it then?!" I demanded, pointing a sword at him. "I didn't get 'er name, but she may 'ave given me 'er card." Remy said, "ah yes." He said, pulling out a playing card. Oh-no! "Ah, sorry. Its one o' mine." The card started glowing. But I quickly used my telepathy so Gambit could aim it at himself, well, I actually made the card go into his mouth. I laughed out loud when the card exploded into his mouth. "BLEGH!" Gambit exclaimed. "Nasty!"  
"Now you know how I felt about that ass squeeze," I growled at him. He smirked. Blowing up the entrance of some kind of building. I noticed Gambit running inside. I ran in after him.  
He turned and grinned at me. "Haven't had enough?" He teased. "Oh I'm just getting started, bub!" I exclaimed angrily. I used Nat's water abilites to hit Remy with a huge water ball. He fell to the ground drenched in water. "That's for touching my ass!" I said. Walking towards him, grabbing the theif by the collar of his shirt, "who'd you send the collar to!?" I demanded. "Rule number one o' de thieves guild; never reveal a client." He smirked. "You do know that the collar you just gave away is going to be used against mutants, people of your own kind!" I growled. "And you sold out your kind for a little cash!?"  
"Absolument non!" Gambit said, "I sold out my kind for a large amount o' cash, dere is a difference." He defended himself. I used my free hand to lift up two briefcases. "This cash?" I said. "'Xactly," he answered. "Good," I smirked. Throwing the cash into the fire he caused. "Are you insane!?" Remy exclaimed. "Probably, 'cause I'm gonna hire you." I replied, turning towards the theif. "Your under de impression I know where she is?" Remy asked.  
"Don't all thieves know where they're clients are?" I said. "Its a part of our second rule." He replied, a smirk showing off his face. A plan formed in my head, well. More like Nat's. I was about to argue until she gave out a good point; if Logan finds out about all of this. I'm dead.  
"Well, maybe I should pay you extra." I said. Noticing that the thief was checking out my body. "Help me get the collar back, and I'll give you something that your client wasn't able to. Deal?" I offered, Remy was thinking about it, almost as if he thought it was too good to be true. " _Which it is,_ " Nat said. " _SHH!_ " I shushed her in my head. A smirk finally came to him. "I'll do it," he said. "But, you better keep your end of de bargain." He winked at me. I mentally rolled my eyes at him. Remy let me get on Logan's motorcycle first. At least he was trying to be nice to me, probably because he wanted me to do something with him that will never happen. He got on after me, then he started to play around with parts of my body I didn't want him to touch. I elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Later," I told him, I could feel him pouting at me. I smirked, but started the engine so I could get the collar back.  
Remy told me the directions, we finally made it. "Where the hell are we?" I questioned. "Don't know, but my client do come 'ere quite often." Gambit answered. I walked towards the guard. I used my telepathy on him before Remy could even speak! I turned to him. "So, what now?" I said. He pointed to the water tower. He walked towards me, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he got some kind of bow staff out of his brown trench coat. We got to the top easily with his staff. I let go of him quickly. "So, air ducts?" I asked, turning to Remy.  
"Only in de world of cinema, in real life, dey never hold." He replied, using his index finger to create a huge hole on the ground, he offered to let me go down. Which I did since I didn't want be in his awaiting arms. Some girls might think of him as they're prince charming. But I've already found mine. There were some guys around here. But I kicked their asses with my awesome telepathy powers, plus I even got some help from Natalia. Remy jumped down into the hole. "You want to open the door?" I offered. He walked over to it and used his powers to unlock it, making it easy for us to get in. We walked over to the railing. There was a woman down there. Her dark skin and hair was contrast to her white clothes that reminded me of Frost, "who's she?" I asked, pointing to her. "Sybil Zane. Beautiful, no?" Remy answered.  
"If your into the bitchy-boss type." I commented. Remy pointed to another man, "dat scoundrel, 'owever, I do not know." He said. "Well, aparently, they all must be working for Senator Kelly." I stated. Hitting Gambit upside the head. He rubbed it. "Thats for giving the collar to that bitch," I muttered. "Well, for an added fee, I could devise a strategy for stealin' de collar back." Remy suggested. "How about a plan B instead?" I suggested. "Which is?" Remy asked. I jumped over the railing, throwing water balls at Sybil and the man. They both turned to me. I dropped to the ground. "Hi," I smirked. Zane ran away, taking the collar in her hands. "I don't t'ink so, chere." Remy grinned at her. "Now hand over dat collar."  
"We had a deal!" She exclaimed. "And now we 'ave a new one," he said. "You give me de collar, and I convince my friend t' leave you in one peace." He smirked. Zane pointed a gun at him. "get away from my car!" She yelled. "As you wish." Remy said, backing away from the car as it turned purple and exploded, the collar was flown into the air and landed on the floor. I was about to grab for it when Remy's staff caught it first. "And once again, de prize is mine." He said, I growled at him. "You bastard!" I exclaimed. Using my water powers to throw him to the floor. Hard. I grabbed for the collar and quickly put it inside of my shirt, still holding its case. Sentinals came and attacked us. We were both hiding so the wouldn't hit us.  
"Well? Are you gonna help or not!?" I demanded.  
"What about my reward?" He asked innocently.  
"Help first, or else you get nothing after!" I proclaimed. Remy sighed. He threw some things at the robots that made them explode. Which I used at the perfect excuse to get the hell back to the railings as my escape plan. "Now, where is my reward?" He asked, he turned to see that I wasn't where I was anymore. He finally noticed me when he saw me near the railings.  
"Hey! What 'bout me!?" He yelled. "Your a big boy," I said, punching the man who used some kind of device on the collar. "Take care of yourself!" I added, the door opened automatically so I could leave. "So long, Gambit," I said, pulling out my middle finger at him. I could hear him yelling in French while he had to deal with the robots on his own now.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Outside of the facility)

I walked out with the collar in my bra. Leaving Remy all alone. I found Logan's bike. Only to be surprised when I saw that he was actually on it! "Wh-what!? B-but... I... Aren't you supposed to be asleep!?" I exclaimed, my mouth open wide in surprise. "Hard to sleep when you find the smell of perfume in your room and then find out that you were robbed." He said, his teeth were showing. "Collar, now." He held out his hand. I gave him the case and took the collar out of its hiding. "So, mind telling me why you hitched a ride on my motorcycle in the middle of the night?" Logan asked.  
"What? It was either that or the X-van, and I don't even know where the keys are!" I defended myself. "Who stole from us?" He asked. "A mutant thief from the Thieves Guild who also touched my butt while he was at it." I answered. Logan flinched a little when I told him that last part. "At least you didn't let him get away with it, but what did you offer that made him help you?" Logan asked. "I 'offered' my body to him," I replied, using air-quotes around the offered part. "Too much information," he groaned. "If it makes you feel any better, it was Nat's idea. And it was either that or let the human's use the collar against us." I said. "You should've let him," Logan said. "What? And let you dig my grave!? No way!" I glared at him angrily, making him feel bad. "If it makes you feel any better, he's probably still dealing with those robots back there." I said. We heard an explosion.  
"Lets go!" I exclaimed, Logan grunted. He got on the bike first and I sat behind him as he revved up the vehicle and we rode off back to the mansion.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Next day: Logan's POV)

A few hours later, we made it to the mansion. Saying goodnight to each other before going our seperate ways. I noticed the clock, it was about to be five. So I went to the kitchen to get some food but then stopped. Thinking about what Crystal just did. And after how I've been treating her lately after all she's done for m- the team too. So, I decided to make her breakfeast, after I did. I set it in the fridge and put a sticky note on it. Making sure that it wasn't me who wrote it.


	6. XCalibre

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolvie and the X-Men. I only own Crystal and Joe and all other subplots that don't actually happen during the show!**

(At the kitchen: Crystal's POV)

I woke up at around five o'clock. But since I didn't feel tired anymore, I decided to go make myself breakfeast before Logan tries to steal it again. I scurried into the kitchen silently so no one, especially Logan, would hear me.  
I made it to the kitchen, I was about to open the fridge until I saw a pink sticky note on it. I took it out of its spot and read it to myself silently. "Hope you enjoy, my love," it said. I checked to see if there was a name on it. But when there wasn't one on the front, I flipped it to the back. Still nothing. I just shrugged it off and opened the fride to see that there were blueberry pancakes inside, they were wrapped so they could still be fresh. I looked around to make sure I was watched. Then I took the pancakes and set them into the microvave for five minutes. After it was done, I quickly took it out so I wouldn't make too much noise for my teammates. I found some syrup in a cabinet and poured some into the food, I closed the lid and put it back where it belongs, I took out a fork so I could use it to cut up my food, I also made myself a glass of milk to wash it all down.  
After I was done, I washed all my dishes and went back to my room, still thinking about who the mysterious man was who made me that breakfeast. And how he somehow knows me. " _Maybe its Logan,_ " Nat suggested. "Why would he ever do a thing like that for me?" I asked. " _You did get the collar back, that has to count for something._ " The nymph replied. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, still holding the note in my hands. Kitty walked in. "Morning," I smiled at her.  
"Mornin'," she yawned. She spotted the note that was in my hand. She walked over and grabbed it before I could stop her. She read the note. "Wow, what did he do?" She turned to me, smirking. "He just made me breakfeast, Nat thinks that Logan did it," I said. "What if he did?" Kitty suggested, the smirk still on her face. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Please tell me your not thinking about Logan and I as a couple,"  
"Why not? You two seem perfect for each other! Plus, did you see the look on his face when he saw you in your X-Men uniform?" Kitty said. I threw a pillow at her, she used her powers to phase through it. Bobby walked in. "Hey, guys," he said. "What's up?" I replied. "Logan wants to talk with you after lunch," Iceman answered. "Whats it about?" I asked. He just shrugged. "Don't know, probably just wants to have some alone time with you," Bobby said. I turned to Kitty who looked like she was about to kiss me. I raised my eyebrow at them, until I realized what they were going on about. "Will you two stop that?" I demanded. Walking out of my room and going for a walk to clear my head.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the kitchen again: Logan's POV)

"Soooo, why'd you ask Bobby to tell Crystal you wanted to see her?" Forge smirked,  
"I ain't gonna do anything to her! I just wanna talk to her," I said, still chugging at my beer.  
"Or, your going to ask her out." Forge's smirk was still there as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Who's going to ask out whom?" Hank walked in. "Logan's gonna ask out Crystal," Forge replied. I threw a mango at him, which landed on his face. "AAH! I'VE GONE BLIND!" He screamed, runing around the kitchen trying to get the fruit off him. I rolled my eyes at them and pinched the bridge of my nose. "At least I didn't tell them that I made breakfeast for Crystal." I thought, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at how Hank's hand managed to get glued onto the mango that was lodged into Forge's face. I then decided to just throw away my drink and go ahead and walk to Crystal's room. I'll just have to ask her there. Hopefully, Kitty and Drake aren't there with her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(In the middle of the hallway: Crystal's POV)

As I was about to go into the kitchen so I wouldn't be so hungry after my walk. My phone was ringing. I took it out of my pocket and saw that my mom was calling me. I decided to finally pick it up and answer the call. "Hello?" I asked, hoping it wasn't mom. "Crystal," my mom said. Damn! Its her, "how did you get my new phone number?" I questioned. "Its a long story, but I'm just glad to hear your lovely voice again." Mom said. "Thats not how you acted when you kicked me out." I reminded her.  
"Crystal, I know I've had shortcomings as a mother. But all mothers do." Mom said, "not the ones who kick there own children out after they learn that their child is a mutant!" I growled. "Crystal, please, I wasn't thinking back then! I-" mom tried to explain, but I didn't want to hear it. "No! Just shut the hell up! I don't ever want to see you or talk to you again!" I yelled at the phone. "Crystal-" I hung up the phone. "DAMN YOU FROST!" I screeched. Falling to the floor on my but, curling myself into a human ball the way a child does when they want to cry. "Damn you!" I sobbed, I felt a hand rubbing my back. I looked up from my crying spot to see Logan was sitting next to me, I quickly dried my tears. "H-hey!" I hiccuped, tears were threatening to roll down my eyes.  
"I might not be the type of guy who says this type of shit, but if you want, go ahead and cry on my shoulder." Logan said. "W-why do y-you care?" I sniffled. "We're teammates, remember? Plus, I kinda owe you. Might as well start here," he replied. "Shouldn't it b-be the other w-w-way a-around?" I asked. "Well, you might've let someone take the collar. But you got it back too. Thats gotta count for something." Logan said. "Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.  
"Well, last night someone gave me a call." He answered. "Why should that be so important?" I asked. "It wouldn't be, if he didn't know who you are." Logan said. "Well, if he knows who I am. Then how come he didn't call me?" I said. "He told me that you changed your phone number, but he also told me that he knew where Nightcrawler is." Logan answered. "Let me guess, another X-Man?" I asked, Wolvie just nodded. "Did he tell you where Nightcrawler is?" I said. "Thats the hard part, when I tried to get him to talk he says that he won't talk to anyone but you." Logan replied. "Do you know his name?" I asked. "He calls himself Trickshot for some reason. Ever heard of that name?" Logan said. "Only one person comes to mind, and thats my cousin Joe," I answered. "He can shoot beams of toxic acid at his enemies. Though, his powers tend to get out of hand. Sometimes they'll kill you if you so much as touch him. Which is why he wears nothing but black."  
"When was the last time you saw him?" Logan asked.  
"When he was with some man whom calls himself Nick Fury," I replied. Logan didn't seem to have fond memories with that man, but I wasn't going to be rude and just read his mind, I'm not like Frost. "Your cousin is a death threat to socitiy and is working for the most biggest secret agency that could make the C.I.A seem jealous can help us find out where the elf is." Logan grumbled. "If it makes you feel any better, Joe hasn't called for fifteen years." I shrugged. "How's that supposed to make me feel better?" Logan grunted. "I don't know," I replied.  
"When is he gonna call again?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. "Same time I was gonna talk with you, a little later on though." Logan replied. His phone started ringing. He picked it up without seeing who the caller was. "Hello?" He asked. "Yeah, right next to me actually." Logan said, handing the phone to me. "Hey Joe, whats up?" I asked. "Well, I'm on a cargo ship with Nightcrawler. We're with a bunch of pirates." Joe chuckled. "Pirates? On a ship? Are you ok?" I asked worriedly, sure, I haven't heard from my cousin in fifteen years. But that still doesn't mean that he hasn't treated me like one of his own kind way before I inherited my dad's powers. "Don't worry, I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, remember? I've dealt with this type of shit before." Joe said, I heard a woman yelling and swords battling. "What cargo ship are you on?" I asked. "You'll find out when you find a pirate ship right next door. But right now, I have a date with a cute pirate girl." Joe said. "Like I'll ever date you!" She exclaimed. The phone went beep after. "Well? Where are they?" Logan demanded. "We'll find them when we spot a pirate ship. But we better hurry, they sound like they're in trouble." I said.  
"Go tell the others to suit up and get to the jet as fast as they can," Logan ordered, "oh, and if you have to; then tell them Kurt's in trouble." He added. I nodded, Logan ran off to go and suit up while I used my telepathy to tell the others about Kurt, leaving off the part about my cousin too. Runing off to go put on my uniform too.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Joe's POV)

Kurt and I were already done kicking some ass, along with the other mutants who were on board. After the pirate girl left threatening that we haven't seen the last of her. A ship flew here, and out came the X-Men with my cousin. "Kurt!" Shadowcat exclaimed, hugging him. "We came to rescue you!" She added happily. "Joe!" Crystal cried, we nearly fell to the floor while she hugged me. "Hey, nice to see you too. Crysti." I smirked. I could sense someone was angry, I looked up to see that it was Wolverine, and he didn't seem so happy about Crystal's outbirst. We let go of each other. "I can't believe zis, ze team is really back togezer," Kurt smiled at all of us. "And your newest member happens to be my cousin, nice." I commented, making Crystal blush. "Umm, we'll explain everything on the way home." She said, Kurt looked down to see a mutant fish boy. "Maybe later," he said. "Right now, I need to see zis zrough."  
"What!?" Kitty exclaimed softly. "But Kurt, we've been looking all over for you!" She argued. Logan stopped her. "I get it, and if you ever need us," Logan said. "Zanks," Kurt smiled. Crystal turned to me, "so, are you still working for S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked. "No, not really." I replied. "Pretty sure I can be useful to you guys though." I added. "Welcome to the team then," Logan smirked. I smirked back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After we made it home, Logan showed me around, "so, do you like my cousin?" I asked him. "What makes ya think that?" Logan questioned. "Well, you looked like you were about to rip my head off at any moment. That a good answer?" I replied. "You weren't there for her for fifteen years. Why?" Logan asked. "I was too busy dealing with Fury's dirty work to come and visit my cousin, though, I do watch the news a lot." I said. "That explains how you knew where she was, but how did you get my phone number?" Logan asked.  
"I went snooping into Fury's private files, he had one that involved the X-Men. And somehow, they knew that Crystal lives here." I said. "And since you used to work for Fury-"  
"Thats all in the past, I got too much stuff on my plate to deal with him." Logan interrupted rudely. "Anyway, long story short; I used Crystal's number, but after I called twice thats when I realized that she changed it, but, I didn't have long before Fury came back so your number was the only one I saw," I added. "That explains why you called me instead. But, are you sure you ain't working for Fury anymore?" Logan asked, "positive, I only joined you guys since I wanted to know what its like to be on this team. Plus, I get to spend more time with my cousin too." I answered. "Out of all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents I've met, I think we'll get along nicely," Logan smirked. "I agree, so, where's my room?" I smirked back. "Come on, I'll show you." Logan said.  
"Hey, you mind telling me what kind of flowers Crystal likes?" He added along the way.


	7. Wolverine Vs The Hulk

**Natalia: Wow, if Crystal was here at the moment, she'd kill you if she ever read this**

 **Me: *Sigh* I know, might as well do the disclaimer,**

 **Nat: Allow me; Hughjackmanluver doesn't own Wolverine and the X-Men, she only owns me, Crystal and her cousin with some subplots that don't actually happen during the real series**

 **Me: If only they did**

 **Nat: If they did then Marvel would be owning Joe, Crystal, and myself**

 **Me: Good point**

(Next day: Crystal's POV)

I walked into the kitchen to see that someone made me some bacon and eggs, they even thought of adding tulips, my favorite flowers! I took the card from its place on the fridge to see what it said, "found out whats your favorite flowers, hope you enjoy the food and the flowers my love." I read it. But it still had no name on it. " _Wow, this guy sounds like a stalker._ " Nat commented. "I know, right? But, it was sweet of him to get me some tulips." I said. After I finished my breakfeast I saw my cousin coming in. "Hey, Knock-out," he grinned. I pushed Joe playfully.  
"So, whats up with you?" I asked.  
"I think me and Wolverine are BFF's," Joe smiled.  
"Wow, you became friends with him but all I've gotten out of him were either dirty looks or him stealing my breakfeast," I joked, " _hey Joe!_ " Nat exclaimed. "Sup, Nat," he said. Joe's always known about my second spirit, and actually, Nat used to have a lover, his name was Peter, they were madly in love with each other. But Nat's father didn't like that, so he planned on turning Nat into some kind of water bird, but Pete took the blow for her the blast turned him into some type of fire bird spirit, after that he vanished into the human world. Nat ran after him and came here too. But she never saw Peter again.  
" _Did you have to tell them the story?_ " Nat groaned. Why not? They deserve to know. Joe noticed the note. "Where'd you get that?" Joe asked, pointing to the note in my hand. "Oh, I just have a secret admirerer," I said. "I hope he likes mutants." I added. "Or she," my cousin grinned childishly. I threw my empty plate at him. He caught it just in time. "Missed." He smirked. Logan walked in, he nodded his hello to Joe, Joe did the same. I wanted so badly to read Joe's mind! But, unfortunatley, my cousin is a class five mutant who has telepathy also, though no matter how much I try. I can't go into his mind unless I got his permission first.  
" _Why not go into Logan's?_ " Nat asked, and have myself get slashed to pieces like I was some kind of fruit? No thanks. "Hey, Joe, I was gonna go around and see if any young mutants were in trouble. You wanna come?" Logan asked my cousin. He turned to me, then back to him. "Actually, I promised Kitty that I'd teach her some of the moves that I've taught Crystal before when I was still working for S.H.I.E.L.D," he said. "Why don't you come with Logan, Knock-out." Joe smirked, "Ummm... Sure... But-"  
"Its settled then, go ahead and change. I'll meet you down at the garage." Logan said, walking out. "Seriously? I'm trying to get away from him!" I glared at Joe. "Well too bad, and don't you dare say that you don't like him that way. I'm a telepath too," he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and went to my room to go change.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

After we saved that mutant from the Mardies, I was driving my bike as fast as could. Crystal's arms griping me as hard as they could, I felt like I was going to burst if we didn't get back to the institute soon. And I felt a plan I didn't like form into my brain; killing all the MRD right there, right now and making my dirty fantasies that I've been dreaming of with Crystal a reality. "Please tell me you have a plan," Crystal said. "I've got one, but I don't think you'll like how it ends." I said, "well here's a better idea." She said, before I had time to ask. She pushed me off the motorcycle and together. We fell to the earth. Though, I would've been better off without Crystal on top to make me think of how big her- UGH! NOT AGAIN!  
We turned our heads to see that my bike got trashed. "Its over lovebirds," a Mardie said, he took off his glasses. "Make this easy on yourselves and surrender." He said. Crystal got off me and stood up, I got up after. "Funny," I chuckled, cracking my neck. "I was just about to tell you the same thing, bub," I smirked, getting ready to attack some more until Fury came around. Great, him again!  
"Your operation's over, mutant hunter, pack up your gear and get out." Fury ordered him. The Mardie got a call from his ear piece. After that they all left. "Director Fury," Crystal said, looking at him with distrust in her eyes. "Long time, no see." I added gruffly. "Logan, Crystal. Let me buy you two a cup of coffee." Nick said, walking away from us. "We should've taken our chances on the MRD." I muttered to myself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At a diner: Crystal's POV)

After the waitress gave us our coffee and left. I was the first to speak. "So, S.H.I.E.L.D's in the mutant game now?" I asked, "no. Thats politics, and trust me, if we ever do get involved. You'll know." Nick said. "Right now. I got something the both of you might be able to help me with." He added, "and that is?" I questioned. "An old sparing partner yours actually, Logan." Fury replied. "The Hulk."  
"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered to myself.  
Logan gave me a look, but turned back to Nick. "He's been spotted in the Canadian Rockies, two towns have been destroyed. And he's headed for a third." Fury said. "Won't be long before he reaches the States." He added. I did not want to have any part in that man's dirty work! "Have fun with that." I glared at him. Setting my mug on the table, Logan got out of the way just so we could leave. "Catherine Pryde, Robert Drake, Ororo Monroe, Henry McCoy, Kurt Wagner, Crystal and Joe Lane." Nick said suddenly. Logan and I turned to him.  
"You need me to continue? Nice school you rebuilt there in Westchester too," Fury said.  
"Oh, by the way, how's Trickshot doing. Crystal?" He comented. "Fine, after he left you guys and joined us." I replied darkly, "really now? I mean, you trusted a dangerous mutant who you haven't seen for fifteen years." Fury said. I turned to him, luckily Logan stopped me from doing anything to him. But if he wasn't... "Information is S.H.I.E.L.D's business, Crystal, but sometimes information falls into the wrong hands. The hands of certian mutant hating senators, for instance." Fury said.  
"Just think, your doing a small favor for me can prevent that." I gave Nick a look of confusion. "So, you want us to deal with the Hulk. Correct?" I asked. "You do this and the names and the locations of the X-Men stays secret." Nick added. Logan was about to say something before I spoke first, "fine. But after this. I have a few questions to ask you. And I'm damn sure you can answer them, Nick," I gritted my teeth. "I'll look forward to that, you free for lunch next Thursday?" He said, giving me a smug look. Logan dragged me out. "Knock-out, a word." He growled. He threw me to a wall, where he pinned me to.  
"How the hell does Fury know where we live?" He demanded. "Did you tell him?"  
"Ok, first of all; Joe worked for him, not me! And I have no fucking clue how Nick found out! So you'll have to ask Joe that." I replied angrily. I turned my back to Logan, he turned me around so I could look him in the eyes. Before anything could happen Fury walked in on us. "Are you two just going to stand there and make-out all day or are you going to stop the Hulk?" He demanded, I quickly pushed away from Logan. "Right!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks growing red when Nick thought that Logan and I were about to make-out, not that I'd want to do that with him!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"You alright back there?" I heard Logan ask. I didn't say anything at all, because I've decided that from now on. So there wouldn't be any mishaps between us anymore; I'm giving Logan the silent treatment. At least until we find Jean that is.  
" _God knows how long that will be, plus, I'm your second spirit. Remember? I can look into your thoughts too._ " Nat smirked. SHUT UP! I groaned. "Knock-out?" Logan called me by my codename. I still wasn't going to talk to him. "Would you talk with me if I told you that I have this nice warm jacket?" He tried. But I wasn't going to talk to him, he sighed and just gave me the jacket. "You can't ignore me forever, Crystal." Logan said. "I can and I will until we find Jean." I muttered, he turned to me and smirked. I gave him a dirty look. "Are you... Jealous?" He asked. I shook not even noticing what I lost in the snow while I was at it.  
I walked ahead of him, only to stop when I noticed that he was picking something up. I rolled my eyes. "Not a good time to be playing with snow," I whispered. " _CRYSTAL, LOOK OUT!_ " Nat screamed. I turned, only to get hit by a snowball. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed. I wiped the snow out of my face. Only to see Logan playing with a snowball as if it was a baseball. Nat was laughing histerically at what just happened. "You gonna talk to me? Or do I have to keep pelting you with snowballs?" He smirked. I gave him a death glare. "SHUT UP, NATALIA!" I yelled at my second spirit. The only thing I got again was Logan throwing another snowball at me.  
I wiped it off my face. This time I saw the snowball, so I used my hydrokenisis to turn the snowball into water. Giving Logan a "are-you-done?" look. "Really? Still nothing!" Logan groaned. "Your worse than Frost!" I rolled my eyes at how childish my teammate was behaving. Sure he had a body that would make any woman fantasize over him and those wonderful steel-eyes of his that can hypnotize you- NO! STOP IT BRAIN! "Lets just go find Banner." Logan grunted, seeing at how I was looking at him, we heard a loud bellow above.  
The Hulk. "Fun, right." Logan smirked, he let out his claws and started attacking Bruce. Before he could leave a scratch on the green giant, Hulk grabbed a hold of Logan's arm. "Aw, crud!" Wolvie exclaimed, being thrown to the ground next to me. "Could you at least try to help me calm Banner down?" Logan demanded. "Or are you just gonna stand there and check me out?" He smirked, I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey!" I yelled, Hulk turned to me. "Hulk... Remember..." He said. Wait, what!? "Hulk remember you, you girl who helped Hulk."  
"YOU!" Hulk roared, looking at Logan. "HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN!" I looked in horror as I saw Hulk beating up Logan. "HULK, STOP!" I yelled. Hulk turned to me. "Please, calm down! He won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it." I smiled polietly at him. Hulk stopped his attack on Logan. I soon noticed that he threw something into the green man's mouth. It exploded. "Hulk... Smash..." He said, inching closer to Logan until he passed out. "Hulk smash. Yeah, we heard you the first time." Logan said. Turning to me. "You alright?" He asked. I just nodded. "How come Hulk knows you, but he hurted me instead?"  
"Nat? What happened?" I asked. " _Other than I tried to protect you and Hulk from something while you were still young, nothing._ " The nymph replied. "So, that big green death machine and I are like besties?" I said. " _Pretty much,_ " Nat shrugged. "And you didn't tell me this before?" I felt my anger boil inside me. " _How was I supposed to know we were dealing with Bruce?_ " Nat asked innocently. I walked over to Hulk, who was soon turning into a normal human man with no shirt on and some ripped up pants from being the Hulk. I tried carrying him. He seemed pretty heavy, but I bet he's not as heavy as Hulk is. Logan helped me out, while still trying to talk to me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

After we carried Banner all the way to the cave we were inside now, Banner woke up. He turned to Crystal, his face turned soft after. "You've met her, haven't you?" I asked. "I've only met her spirit, she was nice. She helped us, a lot actually." Banner smiled. He turned to me. "But, who are you?" He said. "Lets just say that I'm an old friend of the 'other guy'." I said. "So, I figured that since every word that comes out of Fury's mouth is half a lie, I should get your side of this." I added.  
Bruce started with how he and S.H.I.E.L.D got into this shithole, he even mentioned something about a windigo and about a wrecked helicopter. "Crystal, lets go." I said. I mentally hoped that she would start talking to me again soon as I thought up a plan that involved the hairpins she dropped into the snow. She got up from her position, still not even talking to me. Bruce gave me a confused look. "Your friend's giving me the silent treatment," I sighed. "You like her?" He said. "No, its just that I might have something important to tell her. But I can't do that if she won't listen," I explained.  
We all ran out to go find the copter. "Come on Bruce! We're almost there!" Crystal said. "I c-can't... I can't keep up!" He breathed. "Just go find it!" He breathed heavily. "The helicopter is just over the next ridge!" I yelled. "I keep seeing flashes... Of the creature..." Banner said. "The Hulk's memories. All the destruction, the towns... The Hulk was fighting it."  
"So, if Hulk wasn't the one who destroyed that town; who did?" Crystal asked. A low growl came into our presence. The Windigo came out. "That answer your question?" I asked.  
"Wait! My memories, from the Hulk, there's something else, there's more." Banner said, more of the beasts came. "Let me guess, it infected others," Crystal stated the obvious. "Well, thanks for the heads up." She added. "Knock-out, get Banner to the copter!" I yelled. "What about you?" Banner asked. "I'll handle them, just go!" I answered. Seeing as they were running off. I let out my claws and attacked them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Crystal's POV)

We finally made it to the copter, though we were ambushed by Windigo's on the way. We couldn't get to the cure since he was in the way, so we had to fight. I wished that I had more than just telepathy and hydrokenisis right now. As I kept blasting water beams at the white creature. I turned to see Logan, he seemed pissed beyond belief. After that everything turned black.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

After I took out the last of the Windigo's. I found out that they were S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, Fury!" I groaned in annoyance. "Mystical curse my as-" Hulk grabbed my skull. "Stupid man thinks he can fight Hulk? Attack Hulk! Attack Hulk's friend! HULK SMASH STUPID MAN!" He roared angrily. "Yeah, sorry about that. Won't happen again!" I breathed. "Stupid man, ain't so stupid after all." Hulk said, he fell to the ground. I fell after. Landing on my butt. I noticed Crystal waking up all of a sudden. She walked toward me and Bruce. "Did... Did we win?" She asked. "Yeah, we did." I replied.  
Bruce woke up. "What happened?" He asked. The two of them turned to me. "Trust me, you don't wanna know." I replied. Turning to Crystal and winking at her. She rolled her eyes, covering her face with her hair so I wouldn't see her blush.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

We fell into the snow after I turned Bruce into the Hulk. "Have fun, Fury." I grinned, showing my canine teeth. I thought of something so I could get rid of the hairpins that I still had, but it was risky. Though. "To hell with it," I muttered. Taking the pins out of my pocket and before Crystal had the chance to notice, I placed them in her hair quickly. "Hey!" She exclaimed angrily. Only to find that something was on her hair. "You dropped your hairpins." I smirked. "Though, you look hotter without them on." I comented, earning a blush form on her face. I turned around. Looking at all the snow that was around us at the moment.  
"So, you mind calling someone to come and pick us-" I felt something wet hit the back of my neck. I felt at the spot. Turning to see Crystal trying to stifle a laugh, I gave her a death glare that made her laugh uncontrolably. She stopped later on. Soon Joe came driving in.  
"What're you guys doing here?" He smirked. "Its a long story, we'll explain it on the way." I replied. "Hop it, there's enough room for you guys in the back." He said. Unlocking the doors. Crystal and I hopped in. "So, what were you doing here in the middle of the Canadian Rockies?" Crystal asked. "Do I have to remind you of my awesome telepathic powers?" He smirked. "Your not the only one with telepathy," I heard Crystal mutter. "Well, how was your mutant hunt?" Joe asked. "Or were you trying to go beyond PG with my cousin?" He added.  
"Don't worry. I haven't done anything to her, yet," I smirked. "And who said you were?" Crystal challenged playfully. "Now you're talking to me, huh?" I grinned. She rolled her eyes at me, we were joking around during the ride home. I was just glad I got to spend time with Crystal, even getting to know her and her cousin's past too, but I couldn't help but wonder who Crystal is related to though.

 **Alright! Now to get in some more chapters! Don't wanna leave anyone who actually reads this story hanging if you know what I mean! ;)**

 **Logan: You should've just let me roll with plan A**

 **Me: But where's the fun in that?**

 **Logan: I guess I am kind of glad that I at least got to spend some time with Crystal. But she won't be seeing Nick next time. Will she?**

 **Me: Who said I was kidding about that?  
**

 **Logan: AWW SON OF A-**

 **Hulk: HULK SMASH STUPID MAN!**

 **Logan: What the hell did you say to him!?**

 **Me: Only that you were going to kill him so you could have Crystal all to yourself**

 **Logan: And to think that you thought I was hot**

 **Me: Oh, I do, you just have to run like hell at the moment, babe**

 **Logan: I will get you for this! Even if its the last thing I do!**

 **Me: Oh, I know you will love~**

 **Logan: *runs like hell***

 **Hulk: *chases after Logan***

 **Me: BYE!  
**


	8. Time Bomb

**OK, I know you people are asking me why I made Logan hate Crystal so much, here's my explanation: I think that the way people should love is when they don't like each other at first or love at first sight, so for Logan and Crystal. They might seem to not like the other, but in secret. They really do share feelings for the other, they just don't want to admit it. Nor do they want to think that the person whom they've been pretending to dislike for awhile to not share the same feelings. I know my explanation sounds dumb but its the truth.**

 **Joe: If I were you, I'd make Logan and my cousin a couple already! I'm getting tired of having to see Logan having to write and make breakfeast for Crystal everyday!**

 **Well at least it isn't hard to think up a good character for Crystal as it is for you!**

 **Joe: I'm a very powerful mutant who is a cousin of an X-Man! You also made me work for S.H.I.E.L.D too!**

 **Well XCalibre is before Wolverine Vs. The Hulk, so why not?**

 **Joe: I think that Logan won't like this chapter if he reads it**

 **I'm pretty sure Wolvie doen't read this story, so I think I'll be alright**

 **Joe: Whatever, anyway. Hughjackmanluver doesn't own Wolverine and the X-Men, obviously it belongs to Marvel, but she only owns my cousin, Natalia, and me while owning shit that doesn't happen in the real series.**

 **Thanks for the disclaimer,**

 **Joe: Figured you'd forget about it, so, when am I gonna have my own story?**

 **I don't know, haven't thought of it yet**

 **Joe: *rolls eyes* lets just get this show on the road before I say something I might regret later**

(Thursday: Joe's POV)

"So," I said. "So what?" Logan asked, writing down the note for Crystal. "Do you like her?" I said. "Who? Crystal?" Logan answered, too busy with the note to notice me. "Yeah, do you like her?" I said. "Why shouldn't I? I'm doing this for her, right?" Logan replied. I sighed. Thinking that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "She's coming," I stated. "I figured that out." Logan grunted. "So, what were you telling me about again?" He said quickly as my cousin walked in wearing a tan knee-length dress with ruby-red flats. She had on some mascera too, but it wasn't too dark nor was it too light, with red lipstick and her hair was tied up in a neat bun with her bangs covering her face. "Hey, why are you dressed like that?" I asked. Her thoughts beated me to it; she was gonna go have a chat with Fury.  
"Oh, I'm just going to meet someone for lunch. No biggie." She smiled at us. "What's with the dress then?" Logan demanded amgrily, "well, I just wanted to talk to him in a normal resturaunt but he insisted that we go meet at one of those fancy-shmancy places instead." Crystal replied. "I just hope he orders a knuckle-sandwhich for his lunch," I heard her mutter.  
"Well, whoever this guy is; what if he tries to make a move on you?" Logan grunted. "You know if you keep that up you'll be stuck in first base for a month," I told him. "SHUT IT!" He growled. "Will you relax? Its just a talk! Plus, if he tries anything I can always use my telepathy on him!" Crystal defended herself. "Do you need a ride?" Logan said. "Well... I was going to ask Joe for a ride," she replied. "Sorry, but I got a date with someone." I stated. "Promised her that I'd be there soon, in fact I'm almost late. Gotta go." I added, walking out, also praying that Logan doesn't do anything stupid!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

I offered to drive Crystal to the place, she refused, so I made her let me. I should've just let her ride with Scott considering the fact that her breasts were an inch away from me. I ignored them, well... Tried to during the drive and the silence.  
I was both glad and not really that happy that we finally made it to the resturaunt. "Alright then, I better go." Crystal said. I parked the bike and threw the keys to the man in a tux. She turned to me. "Uhh, you can leave now!" She glared at me. "What? You won't invite me?" I asked mock hurt. She rolled her eyes at me, we got to the booth. It took all my will power not to slice the man Crystal was with into pieces. Even if that man was the ass who wanted to control the windigo! "Nice to see you again, Crystal. I just didn't expect that you'd bring over a friend." Fury chuckled. "Sorry about that, Nick, but someone has to keep an eye on Crystal." I fake-smiled at him. Setting an arm around Crystal's shoulders. I don't understand Crystal sometimes, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna leave her alone with Fury! Not that I care, I just don't want her to be pissed at me.  
"Mhmm," Fury smirked. The waiter came to us, "what can I get for you?" He asked. "I'll have some tea." Fury told him. "Water for me, sir." Crystal told him. He turned to me. "How about you, sir?" He asked me. "Got any beer?" I said. He looked at me like I had two heads. "He'll have what I'm having." Crystal said, he looked at me with a look of disgust. He was either still grossed out by my order or he was looking at what I was wearing. Crystal dragged me out of the booth. "Can't you be an ass somewhere else?" She demanded angrily. "Couldn't you have a chat with someone else?" I grunted.  
"I would if this person wasn't the same man my cousin used to work for!" She exclaimed.  
"Fine, give me one good reason why I should leave," I smarted,  
"What if the X-Men needed you?" Crystal pointed out.  
"What if we needed you too?" I pointed out.  
"Since when do you care?" She demanded  
"Since now." I replied calmly.  
"Why the hell do you want to chat with Fury? Isn't he the ass who made Hulk look like the bad guy?" I added angrily. "Its complicated," Crystal told me. "How? Are you dating Fury?" I raised my eyebrow. "He's too old for me!" She defended herself. "Well how is it complicated?" I said. "Because its about my family!" She shouted, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two of us. Crystal tried to hide the blush forming on her face. But I could see it. "You don't happen to have my uniform, do you?" She asked quietly. "I'll be right back, but don't worry. I won't peak." I said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and went with me outside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Crystal's POV)

While I was changing I noticed Logan peaking at me with one eye open. I had to use my telepathy on him so he could stop. Later on we made it to where the others were, though a certian guy with long hair dangling around his face didn't seem so hot. "I got a plan!" Nat exclaimed in my mind. May I ask what it is? "Use your telepathy on Nitro to make him sleep," She told me. What if I fail? "You won't, I know you won't." Nat told me. I sighed to myself and ran as fast as I could to Nitro. "Knock-out, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Logan yelled at me. "Blame Nat for this!" I called back. Nitro was just about to blow until I went into his mind.  
"ARRGH!" He bellowed from up there. "What in the hell is she doing?" I heard Rogue exclaim as I was trying to calm Nitro down. After a few minutes I fainted out of exaughstion.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At the med-bay: Logan's POV)

After we returned Nitro to MRD custody, I never left Crystal's side, even if it was time for dinner. I heard footsteps coming in, I could smell Joe's scent. "Hey," he said. Walking towards me. He set a plate next to me. "Thanks." I grunted, hearing Joe walking away. "L-Logan...?" I heard Crystal ask. Man, I know its only been an hour, but it felt like a year to me. "Yeah?" I said. "Why did you say my name while you were asleep?" She replied. "Because," I said. "Because what?" She said.  
"Because I love you," I smirked.  
"Logan," she said again.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Thats not funny." She said, her eyes still closed. Must be dreaming still.  
"I'm serious." I replied.  
"No, your not, you hate me." She growled.  
I sighed, I have been quite a jerk to her, haven't I? Maybe I should change that... I finally decided to leave the room after I wrote a note for Crystal while leaving.

 **YAY! Finally, my computer decides to behave! Hopefully I'll get to upload the next few chapters. Until then!**


	9. Future X

**Alright, first things first; I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men, I just own Crystal, her cousin, and Natalia. Though if your wondering if Logan will ever ask out Crystal, he will... Eventually**

 **Logan: How about now?**

 **Umm... No**

 **Logan: *groans***

(Next day: Crystal's POV)

I woke up the next morning to see that by my side were some pancakes and a note from my secret admirer. "I hope I get to find out who he is one day," I sighed, starting to eat the delicious food. "I don't know about you, but my money's on Logan." Nat said. "Ok, how about this: If my secret admirer is Logan, then I'll go out with him." I said. "And if he isn't?" Nat asked. "Then you have to tell Joe that Logan tried to rape me back at the resturaunt." I smirked. "Hasn't dad ever told you that lying is wrong?" I heard my cousin ask playfully. "Hey, Joe," I smiled at him. "The creeper again?" He said, noticing the pancakes. I nodded. He sighed. "Why can't he just be a man and face you so he can tell you how much he loves you?" Joe huffed annoyed. Logan walked in. "Who loves whom?" He asked. "Just some secret admirer I have, Joe thinks that he should tell me he loves me." I told him.  
"ITS LOGAN!" Nat screamed in my mind. "Still no proof to that!" I yelled at her. "What'd Nat say?" Logan smirked. "We made a bet; if my secret admierer was you, I'd have to go-" Kitty walked in. "Hey guys!" She smiled at us. "How are you?" She turned to me. "I'm alright, Kitty," I smiled at her. "Yeah, Hank said that you can leave now. You just have to keep drinking water and to stay away from cerebro for awhile." Logan told me. "Like I've ever used it." I rolled my eyes at him. "How about when you found Storm on there?" Kitty smirked playfully. "Who's side are you on?" I demanded angrily. "What's a cerebro?" Joe said. "Its this thing we use to find any young mutants in need of help." Logan explained. "Basically like a mutant tracking device. Like what the MRD use." I added. "Yeah, but we don't threaten they're lives after we find them. We just offer them a home to learn and practice their powers here at the institute." Kitty said. "Wow, sounds like Genosha." Joe said. "Yeah, except there's no Magneto to bother the hell out of us like his Brotherhood do." Logan snarled at the mention of said metal mutant whom I used my telepathy on.  
"Soo, all mutants can use this cerebro thing?" Joe asked, quickly changing the subject. "No, only telepaths can use it. Like Charles." Kitty said. "Woah, so your dad was right about this place. Crystal," Joe smirked. Logan and Kitty looked at me. "Oh, right, sorry!" He said sheepishly. Dragging Kitty out of the room. "Umm... I better go change," I laughed nervously, quickly heading to my room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

"Nice going, ass!" I groaned as I got to my room. I thought about what Crystal would've told me if I ever told her that I was the guy who made her breakfeast. I walked out of my room to see Crystal walking somewhere, "where are you going?" I asked. She turned to me. "Remember that mutant thief I told you about?" She replied. "Yeah, I ever meet him. He's dead." I muttered, "I thought maybe Joe could help me out." She said, "alright, but if he can't you can always let me take you to Xavier." I told her. She smiled at me. "I know," she kissed my cheek. I rubbed the spot. "What's that for?" I asked. "For being a good friend," she grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. She turned and walked to her cousin's room. "One day," I told myself. "One day, I'll ask her." I turned to see Kitty smirking at me. "Ask who? Crystal?" She asked innocently. I rolled my eyes at her. "What? Can't I show affection towards my drinks?" I asked gruffly. Walking to the kitchen for a beer.

 **I... I just thought of it... Thats all I can say, oh well. See you soon!**


	10. Greetings from Genosha

**Ok, before you start reading this chapter. You need to know that this whole story is all in Raven (Mystique) POV if your wondering. Also; I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men, I only own Crystal, Natalia, and Joe.**

(Next day: ? POV)

"Alright, so you want me to go check up on Xavier?" I asked my com-link.  
"Yes, and I am very positive you will not disappoint me," my boss answered. I took in a deep breath, transforming into an X-Man and walking inside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(In the danger-room)

I walked in, noticing two X-Men members on top of each other, I figured that they seemed to think of the other as more than friends, too bad I ruined it when I opened the door. "Angel!" The girl exclaimed. So that's what they called this blonde-haired man with wings. I thought to myself while the ice mutant tried to come up with an explanation to what they were doing. "I just came to see Charles." I told them.  
"Logan didn't tell you?" The girl asked. "Come on, we'll take you to him." She led the way to where Charles was. She was almost about to open the door until he attacked me. "Well, looks like Logan's here afterall." The boy commented. I was being attacked by the love of my life as if I was just some type of toy he hated so much! Luckily, before I got bruised any longer, the other X-Men stopped Logan from nearly killing me. "Crystal? What's wrong?" Kitty asked the other girl with black hair. "Let go of Logan!" She said. "Are you crazy? He'll kill Angel!" Bobby argued. "If that's the real Angel, then why did Logan try to attack him?" Crystal pointed out, she did have a point. "Wow, nice job. Detective." I smirked, transforming into the African woman behind me. Crystal kicked my thigh before I could do anything. I fell to the ground.  
I turned into a bird and flew away. "We need to stop her!" I heard Crystal exclaim. I turned into the ice mutant after, but didn't go any further when Logan stopped me. "Are you gonna tell me who you are?" He demanded angrily, taking out his metal claws. I transformed into my true form. I had blue skin like my son with red hair and yellow-ish eyes. "You really don't remember me, Logan?" I asked. Turning into Weapon X. "Because I remember you." I stated, using James' voice as well. He looked at me in shock as I turned back into my real form. "All too well!" I smirked. He used his arms to block my attacks on him. I turned into Xavier, knowing that Logan would never want to hurt his mentor. But he attacked me anyway, I turned to what he looked like now. James didn't hold back. Well, at least until I accidently turned myself into Crystal. He looked at me in shock. The real Crystal ran in. "Logan! What are you waiting for? Get her!" She yelled at James. He turned to her, then to me. I heard a beep. "Sorry, we'll have to finish this later." I winked at him, running away. I heard footsteps coming after me.  
"Your son is about to contact the X-Men!" Magneto exclaimed. "I'm on it," I told him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Crystal's POV)

He turned to me when we got to the main entrance. "Who was that?" He asked me. "Her name is Raven Darkholme, she calls herself Mystique." I answered. "She also works for Magneto. Her plan was to check and see how Xavier was doing." I added. "He probably wants to keep an eye on him, to see if Chuck'll ever wake up." Logan scoffed. I gave him a look. "What?" He said. "Why didn't you attack Raven when you had the chance?" I replied. " _Maybe because your secret lover didn't want to hurt Raven who was pretending to be you._ " Nat smirked. Shut it. "She escaped before I could do anything." He shrugged, "or. You know her from somewhere, hm?" I pointed accusingly at his chest with my index finger. "Crystal! Will you knock it off? How the hell am I supposed to know!? I don't even remember my real name!" He yelled at me, he hasn't done that in awhile ever since the Gambit thing. But, I never knew that Logan had amnesia. " _Wow, that explains a lot,_ " Nat stated. "Umm... I think I hear Joe calling me!" I exclaimed, quickly runing to my room to think straight.


	11. Past Discretions

(At the library: Kitty's POV)

"Oh, **Little Women** , I love this book!" I said, playing with the pages of my favorite book, setting it into the shelf after. "Ok, I need more books in the 'L' category." I told Bobby, "Bobby?" I demanded. "Hmm?" He asked. "Where are the 'L's?" I said. "Sittin' on 'em," Bobby answered. He took out a book underneath him. "Here, have a 'Q'." He threw the book at me. I caught it. Throwing it at him. The book hit him at the back of his head. "Ow!" He hissed in pain, sitting up and rubbing at the spot. Joe took an 'L' out of Bobby's book thrown. "Here, Kitty, will this do?" He asked, softly throwing it to me. I grabbed it, checking out the title. "Yup, thanks Joe." I smiled at him. Setting the book into the shelf. "I'm bored! I mean, this is so dial-up. All this stuff is online." Bobby whined. "On the contrary, Bobby, only a small fraction of literary properties have been online." Joe told him. "Who doesn't love the feeling of a real book in their hands?" He said. Bobby raised his hand. I groaned, rolling my eyes at the stupid blonde. Joe took another book out of Bobby's thrown. Hitting his head with it in the process. "Quit taking books out of my pile!" He yelled at Crystal's cousin. "Quit being an ass and help us then," I smarted.  
"Logan, no." I heard Crystal say. She and Logan just walked in.  
"Why the hell not?" He asked, a wolfish grin forming on his lips.  
"I don't feel like it! Plus, there are other telepaths here other than me!" She said.  
"Well I want you to read my mind," he smarted.  
"I don't want to!" She glared at him.  
"What are you two going on about?" Joe asked them. "Logan wants me to read his mind." Crystal answered. "But she's too scared to do it." Logan smirked, that made Crystal seem tense. Guess she had some pride in herself. "I am not!" She yelled at him. "Then why don't you read my mind?" He said, "why don't you ask Joe to do it?" She remarked. "Just read his mind, there's no way in hell your getting me to do it, and I don't think Emma wants to either." Joe sighed at them. "Fine," she rolled her eyes. "You know the drill." She glared at Logan. She touched her temple, starting to look into his mind. It didn't take her long after when she gasped as she got out. "Well?" Logan asked, helping Crystal to her feet. "Your mind is the most messed up one I've ever been in." She said. "What did you see in there?" Joe said. "All I saw were just two mountains close together." Crystal replied. "Sorry about that," she added sheepishly. "Better than nothing." Logan said. "Lets find out if its useful on the internet, or as you cavemen like to call it, the searching machine!" Bobby joked, Crystal threw a book at the back of his head. "Hey!" He yelped. "Wow, its like your a magnet to getting hit in the head by books." I laughed. "Nice shot!" I told her, "thanks, but how many times has he gotten hit in the head by books?" Crystal said. "three, counting the book you threw at him." I answered.  
"Kitty and I threw books at him first." Joe added. "Impressive," Logan smirked. "Ahem, if you're all done throwing books at me, lets check out twin mountans." Bobby said. "Right, sorry." Joe told him. The blonde typed in the words "twin mountans" and a bunch of mountains came up. "Hold it, that's it! Third from the left!" Logan exclaimed, checking out a ceritan pic. Bobby clicked on it. "Twin Summit Peaks? That's up near the Canadian Border." Bobby read out loud. Hank walked in, "what did I miss?" He asked. "I'm goin' hiking," Logan explained. I moved out of Hank's way so he can see what the screen said. "Re-produced from... Ah-ha! I do have this book!" He exclaimed. "You want me to come with you?" Crystal asked Logan. "Why not, I might need some company in case I get bored." I saw him wink at her. I elbowed Bobby. "NOT IN THE FACE!" He screamed, shielding his face from getting attacked by another book. "What is he going on about?" Hank questioned. "Three of us threw books at Bobby." I said. "You can throw one at him if you want." Crystal told him. "Why would I?" Hank asked. "He doesn't like feeling real books in his hands." I smirked. Hank didn't seem so happy about that. He found a book on the shelf and threw it at Bobby, it hit him in the cheek while he wasn't looking. He felt at the spot. "Why do you all hate me so much?" He complained. "We don't hate you, we just think that your an idiot in the name of literature." I commented. "You read too much fanfic's, Kitty," Bobby told me. "What's wrong with that?" I asked. "Do I have to remind you that you read a fanfic about Scott and Jean underneath a mistletoe last Christmas?" Hank told me. "And you tried to pull a prank on me when I scared the living day lights out of you too." Bobby reminded me. "Hey! Everyone thought it was funny when you were wearing a Mexican mustache!" I defended myself. "What will you read about this time? How you can find a way to get Logan to ask Crystal out?" Joe smirked at me. "Yeah, lets go." Logan dragged Crystal out of here. A plan soon forming in my head. I pushed Bobby out of the chair he was sitting on. "Hey!" He exclaimed. I was too busy looking for something. I finally found it and clicked the link for it. " ? Why there?" Joe asked. "I was reading a story about Logan with an OC of someone's." I answered. Clicking on another link that lead me to the story. "Your trying to find a way to give Logan the courage to ask Crystal out?" Hank questioned me. "Yeah, why not?" I replied. "Remember when you tried to make Bobby play fetch with him?" Hank told me. "I can still feel his claws ripping at my skin," Bobby shivered dramatically. I rolled my eyes at him but kept my eyes on the screen still.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

Wow, this hasn't been a good day for me lately, "what's the matter, Weapon X?" The guy smirked at me, wait... What!? He punched me in the face. "Does," he said, punching me in the stommach. "This... Jog your memory... Runt!" He kept punching at me. Last punch hit my head. "GAH!" He bellowed, falling to the ground. "You did this! Why!?" I demanded while Crystal was trying to stop him from kicking my ass to the curb. "Because... You... Didn't have... THE GUTS TO!" He gasped. "I had to clean up your mess!" He snarled.  
"You... Betrayed me!" He added angrily. "You only cared about that daughter, and her daddy than your own partner!" I looked at him in confusion. "Crystal, stop!" I ordered. She did what I said. "Who did we work for?" I demanded. "The fact that you don't know, is all that's kept you alive." The man snorted. He was about to hit me again until he fell to the ground in pain. "ARRGH!" He snarled. I looked to see Crystal using her telepathy on him again. "NOW!" She yelled, Christie used her powers to throw that guy into a river. The stopped, Crystal fell to the ground. Christie and I ran to her aid. "You alright?" I asked. She nodded. I helped her to her feet. "Thanks," she smiled at me. "I should be the one thanking you." I smirked, "it was nice meeting you two... Well... Sort of..." Christie said. "We'll see you soon, I hope," Crystal told her. "You too," she smiled, we went back to the mansion after that.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Back at the mansion: Crystal's POV)

We made it back to the mansion the next morning. We walked in. "Good morning," Frost greeted us coldly as we walked up the stairs. "Hi," I gritted my teeth at her. We got to my room just in time. "Crystal," Logan said. I turned to him. "Yeah?" I asked. He kissed my lips, it wasn't passionately, he just did it softly. He let go soon. "Been wanting to do that for awhile, thought it'd be a good time to do it now," he shrugged. Before I could say anything. Joe walked in on us. "Was I interrupting something?" He asked. "No, what's up?" Logan said, acting as if he didn't just kiss me! " _But he did._ " Nat sang teasingly. SHUT UP! "Well, a girl with a white streak on her hair showed up at the door. She wanted to talk with you." He answered. He could be talking about anyone though. "All I got about her is something called 'Rogue'." He added, Logan chuckled lightly. "Little something about Rogue, don't trust her." He told my cousin. "Funny, she said the same thing about you." Joe said. Logan's hands clenched into fists. He opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. "Who's Rogue?" Joe asked me.  
"A former member of the X-Men, she's spying on the Brotherhood for us though. Sort of." I explained. "Logan thinks that she betrayed us." I added. Joe hummed in reply. "So, did anything happen before I got to you two?" He smirked. "Uhh... Nothing! Nothing at all! BYE!" I exclaimed quickly, rushing into my room. Slamming the door while I was at it.


	12. eXcessive Force

**I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men, I only own my OC's**

(At Logan's room: Joe's POV)

"Its about damn time," I smirked. Looking at Logan lying down on his bed, his hands behind his head. "I just gave her a soft kiss yet you're acting like I had sex with Crystal." Logan joked. "Like my cousin would ever do that with you." I rolled my eyes. "Who knows? She might," he smirked. We heard a knock at the door. "I do have some good news for you," I told him. "What's it about?" Logan asked. "My cousin, she made a bet with Natalia to find out if you were her secret admirer." I replied. "Nat thinks its you," I added. "What happens if she was right?" Logan said. "Then she'll have to go out with you." I answered. "But if it wasn't you, Nat had to tell me that you raped my cousin Thursday when she had to go meet someone." I said. "That never even happened!" Logan groaned. We heard a knock on the door. I went to open it. "What's up?" I asked my cousin. "Scott, he thinks this guy he brought to the living room knows where Jean is." She told me. Walking back to where she was before. We followed after.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Scott's POV)

"What the hell is going on!?" Logan demanded, he, Joe, and Crystal walking into the room. "Oh crud." Bobby gulped. "Is that... Is that Harpoon?" Kitty asked nervously. "Have you completely lost it Summers!?" Logan growled at me. "I'm telling you, he knows!" I yelled at him angrily. "Joe, read his mind!" I told him. He did what I said. "Sorry, nothin'." He replied. "What about Sinister?" I said. "Nadda," Joe answered. "UGH!" I groaned. Storming off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Joe's POV)

"Ok, can someone please tell me why Scott is looking for a pair of jeans when he's wearing some right now," I said. "He wasn't talking about his pants; he was talking about his girlfriend." My cousin told me. "And Sinister?" I added. "He's a mutant scientist who collects genetic samples of other mutants, usually by force." Hank explained. "Why would a mutant wanna go through all that trouble?" I asked. "Supposedly to create the ultimate mutant." Hank replied. "And years ago he was intent to use Jean Grey in his expiriments. But we stopped him." Orro added. We heard ice forming, all of us turning to Bobby. "Sorry, he was starting to wake up." He said. "Well, its agreed that Harpoon can't stay here." I sighed. "Time for a trip to the MRD." I added with a smirk. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go check on Scott." Crystal told us. Walking off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Crystal's POV)

I was about to knock on Scott's door when he opened it and came out with his X-Men uniform on. "Let me guess, you want to see if Sinister knows anything about Jean?" I said. "Pretty quick for a telepath," Scott commented. "I didn't need to read your mind to find out." I said. "But you won't be alone in finding Sinister." I added. "You sure you wanna come? Logan might turn my ass into grass if he finds out." Scott told me. "I'll be fine, besides, if I need help. I can always count on Nat's help." I replied with a smirk. "Alright, I'll wait for you in the garage." He said, I nodded and quickly went to my room to change.  
After I was done changing Scott and I went off to go find more of Sinister's henchmen. We found two of them in the sewers. A man and a woman were messing with the little boy. Scott shot an optic beam at the woman. "Run!" I told the kid, and he ran like hell out of here. "X-Men," the woman with the green hair sneered. "Hi." I said. Before the woman could do anything to us, I punched her in the face and sent her sprawling towards the man with purple hair. "What have you done with Jean?" Scott demanded angrily. Shooting at the man until he talked. I just stood and watched.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Natalia's POV)

"She did WHAT!?" Logan snarled angrily at me. " _Are you gonna come help or not!?_ " I demanded. "Fine, I'll tell the others to suit up, but if anything happens to Crystal..." He snarled softly this time. " _Since when do you care about Crystal all of a sudden?_ " I asked, smirking. "She's a part of the team, shouldn't a teammates be worried about each other?" Logan said. " _Not unless they really care about that teammate, as in more than friends that is._ " I said teasingly. "How come your in Crystal's body, but I can hear you in my head?" Logan grumbled. " _Its just this thing that us spirits know how to do. Oh, and we're at Sinister's lab if you're wondering._ " I replied.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At Sinister's lab: Crystal's POV)

We were attacked by a man in a green suit who kept multiplying himself. I was too busy to try and help Cyclops. After I was done with some of them, I ran to go help Scott. I managed to get him out of his binds, but then I heard something. I turned, only to be looking into Logan's eyes. I looked to the ground quickly to hide my blush from his notice. Ok, I hate to admit it but. I think I have a crush on the Wolverine. Crazy, right? "You alright?" Logan asked me. "Yeah, thanks." I replied. Using my telepathy on the multiple man who was about to do god-know's-what to him. Logan turned to see what I just did. "Now we're even." I said. "Right," He smirked at me. I turned to keep my attention away from Logan's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Scott's POV)

I woke up, seeing all my friends around me. "You alright, Cyclops?" Crystal asked me, "not good." I told her. "How come you all saved me? After how I've been treating all of you?" I questioned. "You'd have done the same for the rest of us." Joe replied. "We'll find Jean, and we'll do it together." Ororo said. They all left the room, except for Logan. Who made me choose; it was either stay on the X-Men, or I'm gone. "I'll stay," I sighed. Giving up for the time being. I just hoped that we'll find Jean soon.


	13. Battle Lines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men, nor do I own "You Are My Sunshine" by Copeland. I just own Crystal, Joe, and Natalia**

(Next day: Crystal's POV)

"Nat will you quit it!?" I huffed annoyed when I told her that I've gained a crush on Logan. And only god know's how long I'll have it though. "What'd she do this time?" Logan asked me. Startling me. "Will you stop that?" I demanded angrily. "Woah! Easy! I'm just here for a drink!" He put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, Nat's being annoying as usual." I sighed. " _AM NOT!_ " Nat whined like a five year old. SHUT UP! I decided to try and find out if I like Logan more than friends. I remembered something. Before I went to sleep during the Nitro thing. Logan said something, but I didn't believe him, and now I can't remember what he said! "Hey, Logan," I said. "Yeah?" He answered. "You said something to me while I was still in the med bay. What did you tell me?" I asked. "It was that I-" Rogue came runing in before Logan could finish. "There you are, Logan," she said to him. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Before Rogue could say anything. "What're you doing here?" He demanded, showing off his canine teeth.  
"Logan. The Brotherhood works fer Magneto!" She told us. "I just found out their makin' their move tonight against the X-Men." She added. "Give it a rest, Rogue." Logan sighed angrily. "Listen to me, somethin' else is goin' on! Quicksilver didn't know at all but Magneto is plannin' somethin' big." Rogue exclaimed. "Ok, you wanna keep crying wolf? Then come on." Logan grabbed her gloved wrist. I went into her mind, and she touched a lot of people! Including Logan. But I finally found this "Quicksilver" guy, and saw that Rogue was right. The Brotherhood were planning something against the X-Men! "Logan! Stop!" I tried. But he threw Rogue into the cell and closed it. "Logan! She's telling the truth!" I defended her. "You actually believe her? Don't you remember the last time she helped us?" Logan growled. "I know you have a reason to be pissed at her. But your not a telepath! When the Brotherhood approached her and she took the memories of this Toad guy, he knew something." I argued. "She's right! And that was all I knew! I needed to get closer to find out more!" Rogue yelled. "I should've been in on it!" Logan snarled. "And Ah should have more reasons to trust you." Rogue remarked angrily. "Well, until your story checks out. You're staying right there." Logan said gruffly. Walking away. I ran after him. "Logan! Logan!" Rogue called out, banging her fist against the door of her cell. I managed to catch up with Logan so I could grab him by his arm. Forcing him to turn to me. "What is it?" He demanded angrily.  
"What if she's telling the truth?" I said. "What if she ain't?" Logan smarted. "Logan; you and I both know I'm a telepath and a very powerful one to boot! So you should know that Rogue is telling the truth!" I exclaimed. "How would you know that? What if your working for the Brotherhood too?" Logan growled at me. "How can I be working for the Brotherhood when your constantly around me!" I exclaimed. "So? I see you with your cousin sometimes! Plus, Fury found out about where we live too!" Logan said, "like I told you, I have no damn idea how Fury gets his information, and the Joe that I know would never give out info like that about the people he cares about. I wouldn't either!" I argued. "Things can happen, Crystal," Logan mimicked the same words I told him when he still hated me. "Oh yeah? How come you didn't attack Raven? Were you in love with her or something? Did you have a one night with her?" I demanded, tears threatening to roll down my face. "I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE, GODAMMIT!" He snapped at me. "I lost my memories! I don't even know who my first lover was! I don't even remember my own damn name! I do know that Xavier found me, he offered to help me. I even asked Summers girlfriend for help too!" He added. "Oh my god." I scoffed. "So that's why you wanted Scott to stop looking for Jean, because you don't think he's good enough for her! You think you are!" I exclaimed. "Crystal," Logan tried to calm himself down. "Logan, the choice is obvious; do you love Jean Grey or not?" I said. He didn't say anything at all. "I used to, not anymore." He finally answered. "Then who do you love? Or is there no room for love in that stone cold heart of yours?" I asked, tears rolling down my face. "WHY THE HELL SHOULD YOU CARE?" He yelled at me. "Just like Frost, your only temporary! Got it?" The tears wouldn't stop. "Is that all I am to you?" I whispered, Logan's face turned soft. "Aw shit, Crystal I-" He was about to touch me. I pushed away from him. "So thats it, huh? I'm only temporary? Fine!" I yelled. Moving past him. "Your a snake! Just like Frost! All your good at is ruining people's lives!" I cried. Runing to my room. "Crystal! Wait!" I heard Logan call out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

I made it to Crystal's room, but I could hear her crying from in there. I banged my head against her door. I went to my room. Slamming the door. "IDIOT!" I yelled. Punching a hole to my wall. "You just had to tell her all the bullshit, didn't you?" I groaned. "I'm... I'm sorry," I heard Crystal say softly, I turned to see her peaking through the hole I just made. "I should be the one sayin' sorry, your cousin and Frost ain't the only telepaths on this team." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. "Umm... Remember when you kissed me?" She said nervously, "yeah? Why?" I replied. "Well... Ummm..." She stuttered over her words. Our rooms started shaking. "EEK!" Crystal squealed. "Are you alright?" I asked as soon as the shaking stopped. "If I were you, I'd get Rogue out of her cell." She told me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "They're here!" She exclaimed. "Suit up." I ordered her. While we were changing clothes, I couldn't help but notice Crystal in her underwear. I even caught her checking me out too, blushing also. That only means one thing, she's got a crush on me! It might not mean that she's in love with me. But it's better than hating me. "Let's go." Crystal nodded. I nodded back and we ran off, Crystal went the other way though. She must've wanted to go free Rogue.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Crystal's POV)

I made it to Rogue's cell. She looked to see I was in here. "Crystal! Please, read my mind! You'll see Ah'm tellin' the truth!" Rogue exclaimed. I went to go open the door. Rogue ran out. "Really? That fast?" Rogue asked baffled. "I already read your mind. I don't have to do it again." I smiled softly at her. She smiled back. "Ah knew Ah could count on ya." She said. "Right, but also. I think I now know why Logan calls himself Wolverine." I told her sheepishly. "That explains all tha yellin' Ah heard from Logan." Rogue said. "Don't remind me." I stated. We heard a crashing sound coming from upstairs. Logan came falling down with a big fat guy on top. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" I looked at him in worry. "Just get Blob the hell off of me!" He glared at me angrily. Rogue took off the glove on her left hand and touched Blob. She pushed the giant mutant off Wolvie. I used my hydrokenisis to throw Logan back upstairs. Together, I did the same thing for Rogue and myself to make it easier for the two of us.  
We three of the Brother members passed out. Except for a girl holding a couple of guns in both her hands. I read her mind to see that her name was Neena Thurman, or Domino as she liked to call herself. "Dom." Rogue said. Neena turned to her. "We all make choices, Rogue." She turned to her. Rogue touched Domino's face with her un-gloved hand. Dom fell to the ground. I kicked Logan in the shin. "Yeah, I know, a diversion." Logan winced slightly. "Yeah, but from what?" Bobby asked. Forge came in. "Guys!" He exclaimed. "Something's happening! You should see this." Joe gave him a dirty look. "And where the hell were you?" My cousin demanded. "Later." I stopped him, "what is it?" I looked to him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

Forge showed us what was going on, and it wasn't pretty. "So it was a diversion." I growled angrily. "Magneto wanted to get us out of the way so he could destroy the MRD." I felt like I was gonna burst right then and there. "Wait, but Magneto just took out the MRD, isn't that a good thing?" Bobby questioned, "it would. If we didn't have a senator who already hates our kind and wants to wipe us out." Crystal replied. "And, Magneto will get the war he wanted by this plan of his." I added. "And thanks to the Professor, we've seen where that war leads." Ororo finished. "YEEOW!" Crystal screamed, we all turned to her. "What's wrong?" Kitty asked. Crystal's eyes turned back to normal. "We need to go save her." She told us. "Who?" Bobby asked. "There was a little girl inside of this huge monster that was attacking the city." She said. "What's her name?" Emma asked. "Tilde Soams, she can make her nightmares into reality." Crystal said. "Like we didn't have enough shit on our plates!" I groaned. "Translation; Logan wants all of us to suit up and head to the blackbird or we'll be left behind." Crystal stated lightly. Everyone else left but me, Crystal, and Forge. "I'll be in the Danger Room if you need me." Forge left quickly. Leaving me with Crystal. Maybe this could be my chance to ask her out. "Soo, about what I said in the med bay." I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand. Crystal looked at me, "whatever you said, it might not be important at the moment." She told me.  
"Yeah, your right, it can wait." I lied, it was important. To me it is, and I might forget it sooner or later if I don't tell her now. But with this Tilde girl in the way, I guess I'll have to wait.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Crystal's POV)

We made it to the city just in time to see Juggernaut down for the count. "Wait a minute," Iceman gulpe in fear. "Juggernaut? As in; the totally invulnerable Juggernaut?" He looked at the mutant in shock. "That'd be the one." Beast said. "Wow, I've heard stories about him from my dad... But, woah, just woah." I commented. "But, what could do this to him?" Shadowcat questioned. We all heard a noise. All of us looked up to see a neon-red giant nearly destroying the city! "That's it!" I exclaimed, pointing at it. "That's Tilde?" Kitty asked. "Frost and Knock-out; you and Forge try to calm the kid down up in the blackbird. Trickshot, Shadowcat, Beast, and Rogue; protect the crowds. Storm, Cyclops, Iceman; your with me." Wolverine ordered, all of us split up.  
" _Are you guys reading Tilde's mind?_ " Logan asked. "No, its very odd, as if there's static in the little girl's mind." Frost said. "I think I'm picking up something," I exclaimed. " _What is it?_ " Logan said. "You know how we found Juggie on the ground?" I replied. " _Yeah?_ " Logan asked. "The girl's the reason, Juggernaut put some kind of device on Tilde to make her go all Godzilla." I explained. " _So what's happening?_ " Wolvie demanded. "Well there are two answers; the device on the kid can't calm her down, or she's just having a nightmare because of it." I answered. " _So, we need to calm her down?_ " Logan groaned. "Well, obviously you can't, but Nat can. She used to have a little sister who always had nightmares before Nat became the only nymph left." I said. " _So, your second spirit can handle a kid who can make her own nightmares into a reality?_ " Logan asked in disbelief. "Yep," I responded. "Wow, its like we've been needing Crystal for everything. Which is a mystery why we even let Emma be on this-" Forge commented. Frost gave him a look. "D-did I say that out loud?" He asked sheepishly. "Now's not a good time for jokes, Forge, even if they are true." I glared at him. " _Hey, Joe!_ " I said to my cousin. " _Fast-ball special?_ " My cousin asked. " _Yep._ " I replied. I jumped out of the blackbird to land in Logan's awaiting arms.  
"What? No 'thank you'?" He smirked. Setting me down gently. "Sorry, but I was asking my cousin to throw me to the Tilde." I gave him a look. "Fast-ball special, right?" Logan asked. I noticed Kitty running towards Tilde. "KITTY NO!" I screamed. Logan turned to see Shadowcat running towards the monsters legs. "Beast! Stop her!" Logan yelled. Hank noticed just in time when Kitty phased through him. When the two of them were near the giants legs, Kitty tried to phase through, but couldn't. And the impact it gave to her when she bounced back, landing onto Hank. Knocked them out cold. "Rogue, Knock-out; get outta here!" Logan exclaimed. "Your kidding, right?" I asked nervously. "Find Nightcrawler, Angel; any X-Men you can!" Logan yelled. "We'll hold off until you get back," he ran off to join the others. I just took off the glove on Rogue's right hand. "What're you doin'?" Rogue asked. "Take Kitty and Juggernaut's powers, then take mine." I told her. "What do ya-" before she had time to finish. I placed her ungloved hand on my left cheek. I went out soon after.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Rogue's POV)

After I absorbed Crystal's powers, I ran over to Juggernaut and Kitty to absorb theirs. "Please let this work!" I muttered to myself. " _Don't worry, it will._ " A voice in my head told me. "What tha?!" I exclaimed. " _I'm Natalia, Crystal's second spirit._ " The voice introduced. "So, what am Ah supposed to do?" I asked. " _Just get me inside Tilde and I'll do the rest._ " Nat told me. "Alright then." I took a deep breath, running towards the others.  
I got underneath to stop the monster from hurting the others. "You might wanna move!" I told them, trying my best to not get squished. I used Kitty's powers to get inside. "Ok, Ah'm in; now what?" I asked Natalia. " _Get to the chest! That's where you'll find Tilde!_ " Nat told me. I made it to the chest. I found the device Juggernaut put on Tilde on the back of her neck. I crushed it in my hands. Tilde woke up. "I... I can't stop!" She exclaimed, almost about to cry. "Please, help me!" She begged. Poor girl. "I got this!" Nat said. Freein' herself outta my body. When she got outta my body, her form made her seem even more beautiful than Emma's pysique. Though Nat's form looked as if she was some kind of water spirit. Nat used both of her hands to hold Tilde's face to dry her tears.  
" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy when the skies are grey_  
 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away._ " Nat sang softly, man, the spirit had the voice of an angel! Tilde went to sleep as soon as Nat sang that last part. Tilde made the monster disappear. When the monster was gone, Tilde woke up to look at all of us, "who... Who are you?" She asked. Nat went back into Crystal's body as she started to awake. Crystal walked towards us. "We're the X-Men," she told the girl. Tilde went back to sleep. I turned to Crystal. "Was Nat a mother?" I asked. "No, but she did have a little sister." She replied. I hummed in reply.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Logan's POV)

I knew I let Xavier down, he could tell. "Magneto got what he wanted. Kelly's preparing for war, and lets face it Chuck. I'm no leader." I sighed. "I see much more," Xavier said. "You brought back the X-Men, rebuilt the school, and might've just changed the future a bit." He added with a smile. I looked to see Crystal playing tag with Tilde while Rogue was just sitting there and watching. I smiled softly at Crystal. "I also see that you've fallen in love with your own teammate." Charles said. I rolled my eyes, but still kept my eyes on Crystal. "Whatever, Chuck," I muttered softly.


End file.
